One Week in Heaven
by Whitefeather
Summary: A potions accident leaves Harry with his parents. However, he learns in time that this accident will be reversed in one week so he has a short time to get to know— and let go of— those he has and will learn to love again.
1. Prologue: The Potions Accident

One Week in Heaven Prologue- The Potions Accident 

A potions accident leaves Harry with his greatest desire—his mother and father, as they were before their deaths.  However, he learns in time that this accident will be reversed in one week; so he has only a short time to get to know—and let go of—those he has once loved and will love again.  

Usual disclaimers apply.  

To Briana, or IsleofSolitude, my beta reader and friend.  She'e the best. ^-^

***

_~It does not do well do dwell on dreams, and forget to live.  _

_~Do you think the ones we love ever truly leave us?_

_~Albus Dumbledore _

_***_

                Harry couldn't help but look shocked at the small note that had just been given to him by Professor McGonagall, even though he had been expecting something of the sort since the beginning of the term when he had decked Malfoy in the middle of the Great Hall.   But even a detention with Professor Snape couldn't completely dim out the events of an hour ago.  

"Harry... you can't tell me that you weren't expecting detention."  Hermione walked evenly, though with a heavy breath.  Her strides wouldn't match those of her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, no matter how hard she tried.  She was simply that much shorter than the two.  As she had been reminded at least ten times in the last day alone.    

Less than an hour ago, the Griffindors had their NEWT herbology class with the Slytherins.  And as had been typical in their sixth year, Malfoy and his cronies had attempted to do everything less than crucify Harry for his actions at the end of last year.  However, Harry had 'accidentally' poked Neville's Mimbulus mimbletonia and gotten stinksap all over Malfoy in front of the entire class.  Needless to say, Professor Sprout was less than amused, and both Harry and Neville were given detention; Neville for bringing the plant to class when he had been asked not to previously.  

Harry had apologized to Neville incessantly, but even Neville couldn't take the grin off his face from seeing the rich and haughty Draco Malfoy covered in stinksap.  And Harry had to agree.      

Ron spoke up, with a grin covering his face.  "Who said he wasn't, 'Mione?  But you've gotta admit, it was priceless to see Malfoy covered in stinksap from Neville's plant thing."  A look of utter joy appeared on his face, and stopped walking to lean on a wall.  "Not sure if that or the amazing bouncing ferret act was better, Harry.  What's your vote?"  

Hermione sighed, and walked past the two of them in a quickened pace to get to her Ancient Runes NEWT class.  But even as she passed them, Harry caught a faint look of humor in her features.  Even Hermione couldn't help but think of the situation as funny; that made it all the better.  

"Definitely that, Ron.  And the revenge factor was ten times more sweet; _literally_.  That stuff may look gross, but it tastes like lollipops."

***

                I was around 8:56 before when Harry arrived in Snape's Dungeon of Hell, as all the Griffindor sixth years had begun calling it since they had returned this year.  Professor Snape was, if possible, thirteen times worse than he had been in the past.  He's taken to giving detentions for students for simply 'wasting too much ink while writing' or 'reading too fast in class', and then making the detentions impossibly hard so that he could give them more from there.  Some students had even gone as far as to make passing jokes that they wanted Umbridge back to teach them potions.  It didn't last long, however, because they had been found in the dungeons that night with Snape looming over them, making a basis of veritaserum and being forced to tell him all their secrets.   

                Harry knew it was because his professor was having a snowflake in hell's time with Voldemort, and trying to prove his loyalty.  Even with his continued occlumency training, he would still dream and occasionally caught sight of Severus Snape under the worst of the unforgivables.  Snape knew this, and chose to simply ignore it.  

                Neville Longbottom was already sitting in a desk towards the front, looking ashen and afraid.  Harry walked over to him, sat in a desk adjacent to his, and gave the other boy a look of understanding.  Long after Neville looked away, however, Harry's eyes still focused on his face.  He still wasn't aware of the connection between the two; and the fact that had Voldemort not made his mistake, Harry would be living at Godric's Hollow with his two parents alive and happy.  All Harry could do was force the thought out of his mind.  

                When Snape finally came swooping into the room, Harry lowered his gaze.  As much as he respected the man for spying and all he had done... he still blamed him for Sirius, and his professor knew it.  

                His voice was tired, and Harry had the distinct impression that he had just recently come from one of his former master's hell sessions.  "You both know why you are here, and I may only pray that you make this potion right.  It's called the Potion of Erised, and I believe you, Mr. Potter, know what that means.  If done correctly, which I doubt either of you will be able to do, it will show a shadow of the greatest desire of whomever looks first into the cauldron.  If gone wrong, you may go temporarily blind or even temporarily insane.  So I urge each of you to concentrate.  The instructions and ingredients are on the board.  You may begin."  

                Harry wasn't sure whether to be angry or overjoyed with the potion.  There were no doubts that if done correctly, Harry's shadows would be of his parents and Sirius, and Neville's would be of his parents.  But he also knew how intoxicating it was to look upon those dead... and how it would truly drive any person insane.  

                Knowing nothing could be done to change the potion master's mind, the two set off to work.  Time passed slowly, and Harry made sure to make the potion perfectly; despite the Headmaster's words by the mirror in his first year, he wanted to see them all again; and after an hour and a quarter, the potion was complete.  Snape nodded over to him, and he looked down into the cauldron.  

                Shadows rose from the blackened potion, and Harry saw a single dancing figure.  It was his father, smiling and twisting until it became his mother, who laughed until it became Sirius, who waved until it because all three, in a single shadow, laughing and waving, smiling... Harry's mind was going fuzzy, and he was reaching towards the shadows... 

                Severus Snape walked over, and slowly waved his wand towards the figures.  They dissipated with less than a second's time, and Harry's mind became clearer.  Much to his embarrassment he felt tears in his eyes, and turned away with all his strength to hide them from his instructor.  Neville looked upon him, horrified, and wasn't even taking notice that he was adding far too many phoenix tears to the potion.  Harry wanted to warn him, but he didn't trust his voice.  He wanted to see them again, it was truly a drug; once he got a taste, it took over and he would be hooked and intoxicated... 

                Neville's cauldron was in front of him, and his mind raced... the potion had to be wrong, there was no question... but he had to try, what if it was his only chance... they were waiting, there, the shadows... what if they told him something... 

                He raced forward, not heeding to his professor's shouting, and threw himself over Neville's cauldron.  Looking in, the potion was clearer, reminding him of the potion that Voldemort had used to return... but the familiar shadows came up, but they were much clearer... his dad, but he was shouting something... his mum, then, but she was waving him away... and she began to change... Snape pulled him back, and they both fell atop Neville and the potion spilled, creating an explosion... 

                The last thing Harry saw was the clock on the wall above the potion master's desk, saying plainly, 10:34 p.m....  

***   

                Severus Snape looked down, and Albus Dumbledore gave a giant sigh.  "So you assigned them the Phoenix potion, so that you could see James and Lily again?  Severus, I know you feel guilty, but that was dangerous as giving Harry a portkey to Voldemort right now!  You of all people should know how addicting it is to see your greatest desire, and not be able to obtain what is right there, Severus."  He placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "...Severus, I know you feel guilty about James and Lily.  But they would have forgiven you.  You just need to be able to forgive yourself now."  

                Snape nodded, and Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing.  The three of them were expected to make a full recovery by the next morning, but he was worried about how Harry would be able to handle it, emotionally.  He knew that Severus hadn't meant any harm by it, but he also knew how he was after his meetings.  Unstable, emotional, vengeful.  Voldemort did that to you.  

                He walked down the long corridor to the potions office, to see if he could retrieve the Death Eater cloak Severus would need if called.  If he wasn't, he would remain in the Hospital Wing for recovery, but it was better to leave no chances.  He didn't even notice when the door to the potions classroom came upon him, and he had to double back.  Being Severus, the only entrance to his private rooms was through the classroom—and so he opened the door without much thought.  

                When he did, his heart stopped.  He pinched himself on his arm, and the sharp pain went dull with the realization that this was real.  He stayed there, moments upon moments, and stared.    

                Lying on the floor, coughing yet quite alive, were Lily and James Potter.    

Please read and review.  ^-^__


	2. Chapter One: With Nothing Comes

One Week in Heaven 

Chapter One- With Nothing Comes... 

A potions accident leaves Harry with his greatest desire—James and Lily, as they were before the fateful night of their death.  However, he learns in time that this accident will be reversed in one week; so he has only a short time to get to know—and let go of—those he has once loved and will again.  

***__

_~It does not do well do dwell on dreams, and forget to live.  _

_~Do you think the ones we love ever truly leave us?_

_~Albus Dumbledore_

***

                Minerva McGonagall was not one to take her job lightly.  

                Though it was nearly one in the morning, she was in her study planning out lessons for her older classes and trying to balance the remainder of her time into aiding a number of seventh years who, already, needed NEWT help.  Needless to say, the effort was taking its toll, and the older witch was getting more and more moody as the early morning hours went on.  

                During the war, Minerva served as the backup to Dumbledore—he trusted her implicitly.  She and Alastor Moody were his second in commands; so she was kept in Hogwarts, with the job of having an eye on the students.  She actually worked hand in hand with Severus Snape; if a student seemed to be into the Dark Arts, it was her duty to inform Snape and have him deal with it.  If one seemed to be on the Dark Lord's prospect list, Snape would inform her and she would work with the student.  The two of them had successfully narrowed the channel of students joining the Death Eaters out of Hogwarts, but it meant one other thing that Minerva seemed to live with—paperwork.  She would make charts and graphs, detailed analysis's on each student in the school, family trees for purebloods and muggle-borns alike; basically anything to aid the two Head-Of-Houses in completely closing the channel.  And since Severus Snape had his duty as a Death Eater which basically controlled his life, Minerva got stuck with all of this work.     

                She hadn't slept in three days, and was gradually loosing her edge.  However, it was only when Fawkes burst unexpectedly on her desk and burned the plan that she'd been working on the past two hours, when she truly lost her temper.  Seizing her walking stick and brandishing it (knowing full well that the appearance of the phoenix meant that Albus needed to see her) she began to mutter incessantly.  

"I personally don't care what emergency has befallen the school, unless there's a Death Eater raid in the Great Hall Albus is going to hear from me..."  When her late-night temper calmed, she shooed the bird and walked briskly to the door with the aid of her walking stick.  Even though she had made a near-full recovery, she felt a great sense of duty when looking at the stick and remembering its last stand with Dolores Umbridge.  

                All she could think about while walking to the Headmaster's office was her papers, and how she would be able to re-create the plans.  

                Ten minutes later, lessons would be the least of her worries. 

***

                Albus Dumbledore surveyed the two people before him with great interest, as well as fear.  They had seen him and recognized him (not terribly shocking, as if they were truly spies or Death Eaters then they would know him) but then had followed him silently when he had asked them to (shocking, as Dumbledore was expecting resistance of some, of any sort).  He hadn't said one word except for a quiet 'Come with me' which he didn't even realize he had said until the three of them were halfway to his office.  

There was no doubt about them being the appearance of Lily and James Potter, none at all.  They looked as they did their first year out of Hogwarts—James; with a tall and full body, the trademark untidy hair and the smirk that Albus was so accustomed to seeing; and Lily, with a small stature but unmistakable, unmatchable, fire-red hair.  People always had said that if you mixed James' body with Lily's eyes and added a scar you would have Harry; and he was starting to see why everyone said that.  They both looked nervous at the way Albus was acting, but they knew it best to remain silent with the way that their former headmaster was staring intently at them.  

It was James who broke the silence, giving Lily's shoulder a squeeze and then leaning forward and whispering as if they feared being heard.  "...what is going on here, Al...Headmaster?"  Albus noticed that he had switched the name halfway through, and remembered the occasion years ago, at least for him, when this had occurred.  

_It was near __midnight__ on _June 21, 1977___, and the seventh-years of Hogwarts had just had their graduation.  Everyone was milling about the grounds, and Albus was watching them with a mix of pride and fear.  This was the first group of students to graduate into the real portion of the war, and he truly wished that it would end soon.  So many in this class had destinies pre-written for themselves—Snape, Rookwood, and Bagman were probably going to another ceremony on this night, Dawlish was to take his entrance exams later that week to become an Auror, and a number of others—Lupin, Pettigrew, Shacklebolt, Black, Evans, and Potter—were to be initiated to the Order of the Phoenix tonight.  The most of a class ever.  And it was this that made Albus fear.  _

_He found the four Marauders and Lily Evans sitting by the lake under their favorite tree.  They all were enjoying the nighttime breeze and talking in hushed tones about the future that had snuck up on them; Albus listened quietly for a moment before sitting down near them.  They all gave him a weak smile, and looked back up to the stars.  Albus spoke with them for a few minutes about the Order, about what would come; they all seemed interested, but afraid.  _

_"Headmaster, if this war keeps going...  we all know that tonight, practically half of our class is to be initiated into the Death Eaters.  What do we do?  How can we stop it?"  Lily shook slightly.  "How are people so different, so pure, so few ever going to stop him?"  _

_The truth was he didn't know.  No one did.  But he did know one thing.  Nothing was for certain. But to get to the end, they had to be more than just teacher and pupil.  They had to work together.  And unity was their only hope.  _

_"Call me Albus, Lily.  All of you.   Call me Albus."      _

                Minerva McGonagall threw the door open without warning, and Fawkes let out a screech.  She turned to Albus without taking notice of the two very unique guests, then raced on a tirade about her desk.  "You do know, Albus, that I have ten times more paperwork than any other staff member, and when you send that phoenix to my room, he burns the papers that I have on my desk..."  She trailed off, noticing that his glance wasn't on her.  She turned, slightly, and noticed the two people staring at her, with open eyes.  

                "...oh..." 

***

                The four people sitting in the Headmaster's room didn't even notice that breakfast and lunch had come and gone.  For the first time in her life, Minerva McGonagall had missed classes, but it didn't matter.  What mattered were the two people sitting next to her, who had just finished explaining what had happened.  

                "So what you're saying, is that you two were just driving home from a date, and you somehow appeared here, in Hogwarts?"  Minerva shook her head slightly, wishing that Albus would say something.  "How is it possible?  You look nineteen, you act nineteen, but I know firsthand that the polyjuice potion can do that to a person..."  

                "If we were under the polyjuice potion, Minerva, then how would we know all this information?  How, after almost," He looked over at the small clock in the corner, then answered with a bitter note in his voice, "thirteen hours of sitting in this room would the potion still be working?  Or any glamour for that matter?  If the physical aspect doesn't matter to you, how would I know to call you by your first name?  So maybe you should explain to us, why we're here in your office, and you're acting as though we don't exist?"  James looked furious.  "We're all partners in the Order, Minerva, so why the hell are you acting as though we're your students again, who've done something wrong and are about to get detention?"

                Before Minerva could snap back, Albus raised his hand for silence.  

                His voice was cold, not like any of them had ever heard before.  "There is a simple test we can conduct to prove their identities for all, Minerva.  If you would kindly retrieve out potions master and ask him to come to my office with a small bottle of veritaserum, I would thank you most kindly."  Minerva's eyes raised quizzically, to match his own.  "And I believe that his appearance will clear up many questions that these two will have."  She understood.  There were ways (few, but still there were) to hoodwink veritaserum.  However, the animosity between the head marauder and their new potions master had never sunk quietly, even in death.  The meeting would judge the identities perfectly fine.    

                She walked silently to the door, and slammed it shut in contrast.  

                Lily looked up to match his eyes, and Dumbledore had to look away.  They reminded him so much of Harry's; of how much suffering he had endured, of what was to come... "Headmaster, I don't understand...  please, tell me what you think is going on.  I don't understand why Professor McGonagall seemed to hate us so much...  what did we do?"  Her eyes pleaded, and Albus felt the guilt about their son rise in his mind.       

                "Minerva is angry because she doesn't believe you can be here.  As a master of transfiguration, she comprehends near everything—and she can't comprehend this.  So she gets angry, making threats, yelling... all to help her understand.  You didn't do anything, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter.  She just can't understand.  And I hope that we all will soon."  The note of finality in his voice was definite.

                Minutes passed in more silence, and the portraits on the wall began to stir.  Dumbledore had placed a charm on them to sleep, but was too tired to attempt to place another—but his glare to each of them in turn kept them from saying anything.  Silence reigned.    

                A quarter of an hour later, there was no silence.  

                Two pairs of footsteps echoed into the office from the stairwell, and the headmaster braced himself for an explosion.  Lily and James turned slightly, curiosity splattered across their features.  The door slid open.

                It took a moment for anything to happen.  Severus Snape, looking angry enough for having had to let his sixth year NEWT potions class leave early, stepped into the light of the room.  Lily forced a sinking feeling down her stomach and swallowed hard, being the first of the two to realize who she was looking at.  She stood slowly and faced him, eyes slowly looking up until they met his own.  It clicked for Severus at that moment, when his eyes saw those he was forced to look upon each day in class, and he turned quickly to James who still was oblivious.  James seemed curious, and knew he knew the man before him from somewhere...  

                Severus Snape turned and paced to the Headmaster, and grabbed his shoulder with a pale hand.  He spoke in a voice that everyone could hear, and was definitely strained.  "What the _hell_ are you playing at, Albus?"

                The voice did it.  The reaction was instant.  

                James leapt out of the chair he had been sitting in for nearly thirteen hours.  A look of absolute disgust and non-comprehending crossed his face, and he moved to hit the potions master.  Snape turned and made move towards his wand as James grabbed him.  Lily, realizing that the old rivalry would amount in a fight even in front of the Headmaster and with one member somehow older than the other, grabbed her boyfriend's arm and pulled; the result was that James was turned towards Lily with a look of more anger than she had ever seen.  Snape raised his wand, but didn't say anything.  She backed off, fear lining, and looked to Dumbledore for aid on what to do.  

                The headmaster stood, and placed a hand on the potion master's shoulder in hope to calm him.  He then walked to the younger man, who stared at his girlfriend with a mix of hatred and concern, and turned him.  He looked older than they had ever seen him, and his voice was masked with a heavy sense off foreboding.    

                "So you are indeed James Potter..." 

***

                Lily rested her head on James' shoulder and fell asleep in the next few hours as Albus, Minerva, and Severus called upon members of the Order to come to Hogwarts.  By the time that ten o'clock rolled around, the room was chalk-full of various Aurors and people that Lily and James knew... or once knew.  And they were no closer to understanding how the two of them went from driving home form a date to somehow being what they found out was about seventeen years in the future.  At first everyone was afraid that it would somehow change their time if the two of them gained knowledge, but a simply slip of the tongue on Nymphadora Tonk's part proved to them all that they could say whatever they wanted—it wouldn't effect their time.

                Everyone had gathered in a corner of the room in a small circle of chairs and couches, and were talking in hushed tones.  Glances flew, but nothing came of it.     

                As Lily slept, James watched the people in the circle with wide-eyes.  People who, just yesterday to him, he had been at a party with for the Order.  People who, yesterday, were seventeen years younger.  

                Everyone had stared at them incessantly but no one dared to talk to them, even after Albus' insurance that noting said could change the future.  He understood they were afraid, but it was getting silly.  And the three people he wanted to see, the ones he knew would talk to them, were missing from the group.  Finally, he shook Lily awake and walked over to the circle in the corner where everyone fell silent.  He looked to the headmaster, and saw Severus glaring from next to him; with swooping anger, James focused his eyes on the older wizard.  

                "If this is the Order...  where are Pete, Siri and Reemy?"  His question was met with many gasps, turned heads, and one or two sobs.  Lily caught this, and walked over to James.  "Where are they, Albus?  If time isn't gonna change, where are they?  Come to think of it..."  He paused for a moment. "Where are the two of us?"  
  


                This time even Dumbledore looked down.  Fear struck the two of them; something had happened, and they needed to know.  

"Please... someone... where are we?  Where are they?  Just tell us..."  Lily's voice was quiet, and finally the witch with the wild hairstyle answered.  

                "Moony will be along in a few minutes.  He's just getting someone.  He'll explain."

***

                The Gryffindor common room was empty except for five people; Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who were finishing a game of wizard's chess; Hermione Granger, who was dozing off while reading her new arithmency book; Neville Longbottom, who was sitting back in his chair writing a letter to his girlfriend Luna Lovegood; and Virginia Weasley, who was half watching the game and half watching Harry.

                Though Harry was losing completely, he was happy for the first time since Christmas the previous year.  The six of them (including Luna) had stayed out late visiting Hagrid, flying, coming inside and getting some hot cocoa from the kitchens, saying goodnight to Luna (and laughing their heads off at a blushing Neville as he kissed her goodnight), then coming up to the common room and hanging around.  It was odd, knowing that he and Ginny were the only two single in their group (Ron and Hermione had finally given in to the inevitable and gotten together, though no one but the six of them knew, they weren't very public or open about it), but the two of them took it well.  Both of them did have feelings for one another, but Harry just wasn't ready to care for someone else after the loss of Sirius the last year.  Both of them knew it would happen in time, and were prepared to wait it out.         

                With a small bang Remus Lupin, their Defense Against the Dark Arts half teacher (with Nymphadora Tonks, to ensure the student's safety) walked in through the portrait, looking ten times older than he ever had.  The five students looked up blankly, and he beaconed for Harry to follow him wordlessly.   Mystified, Harry followed him outside to the corridor where he finally spoke.  

                "We're to go to the headmaster's office, there's something there that... well I can...  you'll understand, Harry."  Harry had never heard his friend at a loss for words before, and he followed silently.  Taking the lead and walking to the office of the headmaster, he noticed Remus' footsteps were almost as heavy as his breathing.    

                They walked in silence, and Harry couldn't help but notice that the portraits were more...full... than ever before.  They kept running after him and whispering; Harry couldn't help but feel a bit of trepidation.  What was the headmaster hiding?     

                After a few minutes they reached the stairwell guarded by statues, and Remus said the password (Wizarding Wheezes) and began to walk up the winding stairwell before Harry in almost hurried strides.  Upon reaching the top, Remus knocked thrice, and footsteps came closer to the door.  

                Footsteps that became mingled with the sound of an ancient clock ticking midnight.   


	3. Chapter Two: Never Look Back, Part I

One Week in Heaven 

Chapter Two- Never Look Back- Part One

AN- This chapter switches around a TON.  The scenes are short yet abundant, and this is for a point.  It's to create the illusion that it's all happening quickly, and that you can correlate the two groups (you'll see) as to what they both are doing.    

***__

_~It does not do well do dwell on dreams, and forget to live.  _

_~Do you think the ones we love ever truly leave us?_

_~Albus Dumbledore_

_***_

_From Chapter One... _

_After a few minutes they reached the stairwell guarded by statues, and Remus said the password (Wizarding Wheezes) and began to walk up the winding stairwell before Harry in almost hurried strides.  Upon reaching the top, Remus knocked thrice, and footsteps came closer to the door.  _

_                Footsteps that became mingled with the sound of an ancient clock ticking __midnight__.___

*** 

As the door moved, Harry caught sight of the one thing his dreams had held for the last fifteen years.  

                _Lily moved from the house, and caught sight of James playing with Harry in the front lawn.  She smiled and leaned against the unplaced shingles, watching the scene before her.  Her husband grabbed Harry's hands and pulled him upright, then moved slowly in an attempt to make Harry walk. _

His body froze up, and he was afraid even to blink.  Next to him, Remus fell over and into a sprint, falling into the couch where the two of them were sitting; holding them and sobbing large tears, unlike any of them had seen, even at Sirius' funeral.  

                _The sun blazed overhead, but Lily didn't mind.  Her eyes danced over the lawn, where her husband and her son were off in their own little world.  _

Lily's eyes matched the boy's.  She saw the familiar flickering, and gazed deeper.  Pain, hurt suffering... she saw it all, within those green emeralds.  Pain and suffering to match nothing she'd seen, even the war victims.  How was it possible, for a boy that young?

                 _  "Come on then, Harry, take a step, it's not hard," James' voice echoed.  His arms were up, holding the precious boy upright.  "Just move, take a step..."_

                Harry's legs were reduced to jelly.  His heart had about stopped beating.  His hands shook with a white color fading into them.  His mind raced; _it couldn't be, it's not true... _and he made up his mind.  He took his first step.  

                _It was a moment straight from Heaven.  For the first time in years, there was no worry about the war.  All there was, was a family.  Nothing could take it._

                And without one word, Harry was out the door.  

***

                Footsteps pounded like rain through the corridors.  But Harry didn't hear about being heard, being seen; he just wanted out.  

                Only when he reached the lower levels of the castle could his feet carry him no more, and he collapsed into a ball on the floor, curling up like a kitten.  

                Words, memories splashed through his mind.  Dumbledore telling him that no spell could reawaken the dead, in his fourth year.  The dementors' effects on him in his third year.  And last year, seeing them in Snape's pensieve; seeing them, almost as they appeared in the Headmaster's office just ten minutes ago.  But how could it be true?  Nothing could have brought them back.  It was impossible.  So why should he bring his heart up to be crushed?  

                Only this past summer, he had attempted suicide on three occasions.  Because he felt he had nothing.  It was only when his friends took him under their wings that he finally was brought new hope; so why the hell was someone playing at this?  To tear him apart, once again.  Thoughts raced.  

                _You wouldn't let me run last year, Dumbledore.  I want to run.  I need to run.  I need to get away, to fly, to leave this place where every day is a memory of what I've lost.    _

                He fell into a restless sleep on the cold, hard floor.  

***

                Lily watched with horrified eyes as the boy turned and ran from the room.  She stood to head after him, but Albus raised his hand half-heartedly to stop her.  

                He flexed his long fingers.  "Give him time, my friends.  He will come around."  

                "Who was he?"  James asked heavily.  But all that knew the answer turned away.  "Who could he be, he looked like me, almost, but I'm an only child and my parents are too old..."  

                Dumbledore nodded, and opened his mouth.  Before another word was said, Alastor Moody stood up.  

                "Albus, are you insane?  We know it's them, but what'll happen if we tell them too much?  It may change the past!"  

                Dumbledore nodded once more, and moved to the center of the room.  

                "From what I've gathered, it will not effect anything.  The potion in question was the Potion of Erised, more commonly known as the Phoenix potion."  He turned to Severus Snape, and gave a withering look.  "It's seventh year material, but he and another boy were making it under the presence of the Potion's Master.  The other boy made the potion wrong, by adding too many phoenix tears I believe.  And that made the potion volatile, and the desire of the first person to look into the potion not only appeared in a shadow, but in the entirety," he concluded softly.  James stood.  

                "Why would the other boy's desire be Lily and I here, Albus?  Why not just call us, and have us come to Hogwarts?" 

                Dumbledore took a step towards the window, and looked out over the sky, to the rising sun.  His eyes found the stars, still shining brightly, and he saw a single star falling.   He made a wish on that star, a wish for the first time since the first war.  

                "It wasn't the other boy who looked into the potion, it was the one you saw a moment ago.  And you are his greatest desire, the both of you.  His greatest desire is for his parents to be alive once again."  

***

                The sun filtered through a high-placed window, and Ron blocked the light from his eyes with a groan.  A quick glance over to the clock sported him with another; it was only four thirty in the morning.  With a great sigh, he threw off the blankets and moved to the bathroom, stopping only to realize that Harry's bed was empty.  

                Neville, upon hearing Ron scuffling around, popped his head from behind the curtains.  The two of them exchanged a look, and Ron pulled Neville from the bed.  He sighed, then the two moved downstairs to the common room to talk.  

                "Where the hell would he be at four thirty in the morning, Ron?" Neville moaned, falling over onto the couch.  "And why did you drag me down here?  I'm sure it's nothing, maybe that thing Professor Lupin pulled him for is still going on."

                Ron, falling just as ungracefully onto his chair, looked to his friend.  "I dunno.  Maybe.  But with Harry, you'll never know.  And I'd rather be waiting and beat him up then go to sleep and be worrying, wouldn't you?"  Neville nodded, and the two of them sat up and began a game of wizard's chess to pass the time without falling back asleep.  

                It wasn't until around six when Harry finally arrived, looking thoroughly dead.  When he spotted them staring at him with open eyes, he gave a weak smile and made a joke.  "What in the name of hell are you two doing up this early, or are you just getting back from a midnight rendezvous with Luna and 'Mione?"  

                Ron didn't miss a beat.  "We woke up to find you gone and nothing to tell us where you went.  I was thinking then that you probably had stolen my little sister and ran off with her," both knew the other was lying, but neither was going to admit it.  It was simply easier this way.  

                Harry nodded, and sat down to watch them play.  But when either looked up, all they saw were two eyes not really watching the game, but somewhere far off.  

***

                Lily sat agape.  "We have a son?  A boy?  As in, Lily and I?"  James' voice was higher pitched than normal, and Snape let out a snort from the other corner.  

                "Yes, and most unfortunately, he takes after you."

                James leapt from his seat. "What do you mean by that?"

                "That he's stubborn as hell, shows off to everyone acting high and mighty, and has a bigger head than Gilderoy Lockhart.  Not to mention the fact that he simply must be in the center of all circles, has to have all eyes on him, and appears daily in the Prophet.  All in all... he is you, Potter."  Severus Snape somehow managed to spit this all out with a deadly venom.

                The younger man threw himself at the Potion's Master, and ended up knocking him from his seat.  Screams pierced the room as the two former rivals rolled around, attempting anything short of the unforgivable curses to murder one another.  

                Albus Dumbledore, knowing and loving each of the men as a son, stepped into the fight and pulled them apart as easily as he had retrieved Dolores Umbridge the year before form the centaurs.  In his left arm was Severus Snape; in his right, James Potter.  The two glared daggers, not only at one another, but at the Headmaster.  

                James was the first to recover.  "If he is like me, then I'm proud.  Because he'll have a great life, and be able to realize when someone is an asshole and publicly humiliate them without retaliation, as I did to you, _Snivillus__. _ So yeah, it's a good thing he's like me."  Snape gave a hollow laugh. 

                "True, but his head gets stuck in the widest of doorways."  

                While everyone's eyes focused on the two rivals, Lily quietly slipped from the room.  

***

                The common room filled with people, lingering and preparing for breakfast.  Harry watched them all, laughing and smiling, in a world of his own.  It was much like the end of the previous year- when Harry knew, for the first time, the world rested on his shoulders.  He let out a deep sigh, stood, and moved to the door without much care to the people calling his name all around him.  

                He'd been alone, and this was all some obvious attempt for Harry to open up and enjoy life again.  They'd tried it before; the Order, giving him a surprise party for his sixteenth birthday (Act surprised, then feign sickness- escape in five minutes), Mr. and Mrs. Weasley telling Harry that they were trying to convince Dumbledore to let him spend the next summer with them until he turned seventeen (a simple look away washed that attempt over easily- everyone knew that it was impossible anyhow), and even Remus, giving Harry all of his father and mother and Sirius' old school things. The only people who could make Harry come out of his shell were his five best friends, and only when the sic of them were alone.    

                Knowing that breakfast would only hold the members of the Order, or at the very least an adamant Dumbledore attempting to get Harry to go with him to see the two frauds again, he took a left turn instead of right and went to his first class an hour early; N.E.W.T. Potions.

                He chose a seat close to the front, put his bag down, and then rested his head on the bench behind him, lost in not thoughts but memories.  So much so that he didn't notice a figure, tall and dark, come into the classroom and stop dead when he caught sight of the boy.  

                Severus Snape was horrified to see the boy sitting in his classroom an hour early for class.  And especially after this past night... he could definitely see now why he'd begun to hate Potter Jr. even before getting to know him.  He was his father.  

                Moving deftly to the bench beside the boy, he cleared his throat.  Harry's head smashed upwards, and his eyes flashed to match those of his Potion's Master.  Overcome with grief from his thoughts, Snape found not the typical bright eyes, but ones filled with tears.  He was floored.  Never before had he seen Potter in tears, and never from emotion- he'd always thought him too big-headed.  Potter laughed quietly.

                "Come to gloat?  Seeing the _'new celebrity' _crying all too much for your head?"  

                Snape sat down, and kept looking at the boy with a mix of surprise and animosity.  "No, Potter, it's just that I've never seen you like this.  Even after you failed miserably in occlumency last year."  The younger boy's eyes darkened, then suddenly brightened.  

                "You're a leglimens master, right?"  Snape's expression lowered.   

                "I've told you to call me sir, but yes, I am, Potter."  Harry grinned, finally, then leaned even closer, as though he were about to tell a secret.  

                "So you can choose memories to extract from someone, right, sir?"  

                Snape hesitated.  He knew what he was going to be asked, and prayed to everything that Albus wouldn't kill him.   "Yes, Potter, I can.  And before you ask, I will.  But after that you will not come to my class early.  Ever."  Harry laughed, this time with actual humor.  

                "Never would have though I've gotten in trouble for being too early too class.  And whenever you're ready, I am."  He shifted, so he was facing the older man with excitement written across his face.  Wordlessly, he raised his wand, and said the curse. 

_"Leglimens."_

                _There was a huge house, sitting on the largest spot of land Harry had ever seen.  Outside the house, in the long grass, lay a man with untidy hair and a tall, built body.  In his arms was a baby boy, playing with a miniature toy broomstick.  James laughed, placed Harry to the side, and the view shifted... by the house, there was a woman with long, thick dark red hair.  She smiled, and walked over to James, who promptly grabbed her, and pulled her into his arms, while the baby Harry watched with wide eyes.  The two parents kissed for a moment, then gathered Harry and lay him between the two in the grass.  A happy family.  _

                Snape removed the curse and Harry stared blankly for a moment, reveling in the memories he never knew he had.  He looked up hopefully, and his professor sighed.  He spoke the curse once more. 

                What neither of them noticed was the young girl from his memories, who had walked into the room.  

                _Lily was cooking dinner in a large, old fashioned kitchen. The clock stated it was near __midnight__, and James looked especially tired.  Baby Harry slept quietly in a makeshift crib in the middle of the room.  The husband walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders.  "You don't have to do this, Lil.  I'm not terribly hungry, and we can go off to bed after putting Harry down."  Lily smiled, then picked the bowl off the stove.  _

_                "It's almost done anyway, James.  Don't worry."  He nodded, and a shrill ring rang through the house.  Lily looked up slowly and matched James' eyes.  "What in Godric's name is Peter doing here this late at night?"  _

                Knowing what it meant, Snape tried to end the curse.  But there was something, deep inside- looking at Harry, he knew that this was something he needed to see, and wanted to.  

                _"It's Him!  Lily, take Harry and go!  I'll hold him off!"  Tears.  Lily ran to the edge of the stairwell, and watched hopelessly as her husband fell.  Red eyes danced, and faced her child.  She ran, throwing things behind her to stop him.  Anything, to be a family... _

_                Lily reached her and James' room, and raced to the window.  Throwing it open, she saw below darkness, and a small number of Death Eaters, waiting...  Voldemort threw the door open.  "Step aside, silly girl, step aside..."  Lily shook, holding Harry, praying...  "Take me instead..."  Words were blurring, as the spell was ending... "Take me instead..."  And he did, took her down, and far away, there was a scream..._

                Two heads snapped up, as Lily Evans came into view, hand clamped over her mouth, frozen.  

  

                  __


	4. Chapter Three: Never Look Back, Part II

One Week in Heaven Chapter Three- Never Look Back, Part II 

AN- This is the second half of 'Never Look Back'.  I was planning on having it all in one part, but then my muse ::Bellatrix grins wickedly from my shoulder:: decided to have Harry make that left turn instead of right, and end up in the dungeons.  Add that to the fact that I needed to update... Well, you know what comes next.  ^^ So this is the second half, and the end of disbelief.  And... my first non-cliffhanger.  Cheer.      

***__

_~It does not do well do dwell on dreams, and forget to live.  _

_~Do you think the ones we love ever truly leave us?_

_~Albus Dumbledore_

 _     _

***

Knowing what it meant, Snape tried to end the curse.  But there was something, deep inside- looking at Harry, he knew that this was something he needed to see, and wanted to.  

                _"It's Him!  Lily, take Harry and go!  I'll hold him off!"  Tears.  Lily ran to the edge of the stairwell, and watched hopelessly as her husband fell.  Red eyes danced, and faced her child.  She ran, throwing things behind her to stop him.  Anything, to be a family... _

_                Lily reached her and James' room, and raced to the window.  Throwing it open, she saw below darkness, and a small number of Death Eaters, waiting...  Voldemort threw the door open.  "Step aside, silly girl, step aside..."  Lily shook, holding Harry, praying...  "Take me instead..."  Words were blurring, as the spell was ending... "Take me instead..."  And he did, took her down, and far away, there was a scream..._

                Two heads snapped up, as Lily Evans came into view, hand clamped over her mouth, frozen.  

***

                _I must've set a record, running from the dungeons to the gardens in this short of time..._

Harry sighed, and slowed his sprint to a walk.  His heart pounded as he pushed aside the small gates that enclosed the garden inside, and his eyes focused on the beautiful stone before him, halfway hidden by branches of a willow tree overhanging it.  

Here lies Sirius Black

The greatest friend, and father figure 

Anyone could wish for.

His bravery shines brighter than the brightest star.

Rest in Peace, Padfoot. 

                He sat down next to it, and rested his back on the large tree.  Without much effort, he turned to the grave and spilled his heart.  

                "Sirius... I know you're listening.  I know I've asked you for so much... to watch over my friends, my family... Sirius, please, give me a sign, and tell me what to do...

                "I've wanted a family as long as I can remember... I've wanted mum and dad.  And they're here, Sirius.  No matter what I let off, I know it's them.  But god knows what will happen if I take them back.  Everything I love, it all fades away.  It's all taken away.  And everyone knows I love them.  I love every memory I have of them.  I guess... I guess I'm just too afraid of having something, and then having it taken.  It's happened so much... Sirius, I miss you.  And it was my fault."

                Virginia Weasley opened the gates, quietly as possible.  Harry noticed her, and immediately tore his gaze back to the headstone.  He needed to explain to her... but he'd been to afraid.  Too afraid to explain to her, the only one who he'd ever trust, the truth.  So he went on, talking to Sirius, praying that he wasn't the only one listening.     

                "I've never loved anyone in my life, Sirius.  And I won't.  Because I'm either going to murder, and have that on my shoulders, or die.  I haven't let on to anyone, Sirius.  They all think I'm ready to head into this.  That I'm going to lead everyone to victory, that I'm going to be everyone's savior.  I'm scared.  I'm terrified, I want nothing more than for the killing blow to fall my way.  So I can die, in battle, trying to save everyone.  Then I can be with you all.  And god, Sirius, seeing them here today... they're going to be taken from me, I know it.  And I don't want to love, then to leave right after.  What's the point?  All there is, is pain..."

                Ginny, by now sitting next to him, smiled.  

                "Tis' better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all."

                He nodded, and closed his eyes once more.  Her arm found his knee, and she rubbed it affectionately.  Harry grinned, for the first time in the past twenty-four hours, and moved his hand to cover hers. 

                "Everyone's telling me that it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.  Whoever's said this... they've never truly loved someone.  If you'd loved, you'd give everything in the world to be with them.  And that means your life is over, when they're not there.  Because when you love one... you'll never love anyone else, no matter what, ever again."

                "Then why are you hiding from them, Harry?  Why aren't you running to their arms, and trying to

hold them?"

***

                Lily watched catatonically from a corner of the room as the potions lesson progressed.  Even though she had always been interested in potions, all she could think about was the vision that she'd walked in on.  _Herself__ and James, married, dead... she sunk down the back wall.  Snape's eyes shot to her form, and he sighed from Neville's cauldron (still somehow intact).  _

                "Miss Evans, would you care to talk with me alone?"  Students all over the classroom looked up curiously, now knowing the surname of the stunning woman in the back of their room.    

                She nodded wordlessly, and he let out another deep sigh.  

                "Leave.  I will clean everything.  And write me a five-page essay on why love potions are banned from the government for homework.  If you don't do it, you're out of my class," he concluded with a sneer.  Everyone vacated quickly, and within five minutes, Lily Evans and Severus Snape were alone in the potions classroom. 

                "Miss Evans, if I answer your questions, then may I have peace for the remainder of the night?"  He snapped, glaring at her form.  She shuddered. 

                "Of course, Severus."  Her voice sang.  Snape listened to it, and memories floated back.  And before he knew it, the question on his mind jutted forward with a less formal approach. 

                "God, Lily, how old are you now?"  She smiled, and uncurled at his familiarity. 

                "Seventeen.  Eighteen in six days, but seventeen now."  He nodded. 

                Hours passed with only the two of them, trying to understand one another, talking.  It was late after dark when Lily asked a question that he couldn't answer.  

                "So.  I do make it passed graduation.  What do I end up doing?"   

                _Severus grinned, and smiled to the girl at his side.  "Seventeen at graduation, Lil.  Still a baby."  She laughed, and threw her diploma at his head._

_                "And you're not?  I have a job, starting tomorrow, and you're as jobless as they come."   He stopped, froze in place, and stared at her.  _

_                He spoke, and translated in his head.  "I have a job, Lily.  And it pays... well."  He frowned, praying his words wouldn't backfire in his face.  "I'm happy with it."  No.  "And it starts tonight."  Started a long time ago.  "So I win."  You won a long time ago. _

_                "Ah.  Well then, I'm off... the Ministry's sending me a car at seven.  And then it's off to __Fluxor__Academy__ for a week.  I suppose... maybe we'll see each other again sometime.  But if not... take care, Severus."  The last two years flew through her mind.  Their sixth and seventh years.  When the two of them had defied everything and become friends, though only they knew about it.  They both knew they would never see one another again.  _

_                He stopped, fought with his mind, and then grabbed Lily's retreating arm.  She spun to face him, and he pulled her closer to him.  "This last year... thanks.  Listen to me.  I owe you.  Don't go to Fluxor tomorrow."  He pushed her away, and turned, leaving Lily watching him for the last time.  _

_                The next day Lily spent in her home, watching the news of the fallen __Fluxor__Academy__, where everyone had been killed an hour before.  _

                She smiled at his blank expression.  "Thinking about our past?  Or my future, for that matter?"  He nodded once again.  "What was it?"  

                He looked deep into her eyes.  "If I tell you, it may change the past."  She giggled. 

                "Don't you remember last night?  When Tarry..."  He stiffled a laugh of his own, and corrected her gently.  "Right, Tonks then, remember what she said last night?  That Pettigrew betrayed James and I, and it led to pain for everyone?  Then wouldn't that have changed everything, wouldn't we go back and ensure he wasn't close to us?  But no, it doesn't matter.  We talked to Dumbledore, Sev.  He said that we were actually missing from our time, and that nothing will matter until we return.  And he agreed to obliviate James and I; told us that as long as we were obliviated, it doesn't matter what we're told."  She shrugged.  "It won't do good, but call me curious."

                Snape turned and walked to the window on the side of the room.  Lily stood silently, and sat in a desk nearby and watched. 

                With his back still turned, he spoke in a voice which was hollow and lost.  "In the minutes after graduation, you will be heading for Fluxor Academy, where they train aurors.  And, yes, you go there for Auror training, believe it or not.  Strategist, I believe, not field.  We were talking, and you told me you were going.  You turned to leave, and I stopped you and told you not to go.  You didn't, and from what I found out later on, you got a call the next morning from a frantic boyfriend, turned on your muggle television, and found out that the academy was gone.  If I remember correctly, our graduating class lost seventeen of one hundred forty the day after graduation."   

                "How did you know, Sev?"  Her voice was clear.  And he remembered Dumbledore saying those exact words years and years before, when he had finally turned.  _My secret._  My past.  My soul...__

"I was a Death Eater."  Lily threw a hand to her mouth, and jumped up.

                Rumus Lupin and James Potter chose this moment to walk into the clasroom.

James clenched his fists, and Remus placed his hand over the other Marauder's shoulder.  "He turned to spy for the Order long before the war ended, Prongs."  _It was so easy to slip back into that name, after so long..._  "He's on our side.  He's saved us all so many times.  God... he even saved your lives."  

                Lily walked to James, and put her arm over him in Lupin's place.  "It's ok, James, I know him.  Even in our time, I'm friends with him..." She braced herself for her boyfriend to start yelling, but he didn't.  He merely looked from one to the other, to the other, and shook his head.

                "I don't understand this world."  Lily nodded in agreement.  Lupin looked to Snape, and the two shrugged.  

                "Look, dinner runs from 10:00 through 11:00 for the sixth and seventh years this year, because their classes are running off-schedule with Astronomy.  So let's go grab something to eat, it's almost over."

***  

                 Harry looked lamely to the girl gazing intently into his eyes.  He didn't have an answer.  

                "As I thought, Harry Potter.  You're afraid of going there, and baring your soul.  You closed it when Sirius died, and you're terrified, because it's a whole new world."  He nodded.  She knew him better than anyone else...

                "That and the fact that I don't want anyone else to die for me, Ginny.  I don't want anyone else on that list."  He took her hand, still covering his, and kissed it.  "Thanks... at least now I know for sure that it's just me being a loser."  She giggled in response.  "So, erm... would you go with me?  I mean, if I make it to the headmaster's office without passing out?"  Ginny nodded, still giggling and smiling.  They stood, and began the walk to the Great Hall.   

                And somewhere inside him, he felt his heart move.  He knew he cared about her... god, he even _loved her.  But he was damned of he opened himself to anyone again, when the Dark Lord was free to kill them because of him.  And she knew it.  _

And, for the first time in his life, he made a promise.  _Give it time, Ginny... when this is over, I promise I'll be with you.  I promise I'll tell you the truth.  Just give it time.  I'll be with you.  _

_***_

                Dumbledore watched serenely as the last of the seventh and sixth years floated in and out of the Great Hall for late night dinners.  They all looked terribly tired, and spoke little; he grinned inside at the fact that the next day was Saturday.  These students wouldn't last another day of classes.  And add to it the fact that Halloween was the following Wednesday and they were all going to take the day off in remembrance of the war and its victims—he was happy.  Even though the situation with the two former students was still out of control...

                He noted, with a grave happiness, that the Potions Master was dining with the three guests in a corner.  And also that Harry had came in, with Ginny Weasley, and had sat with the four others who had accompanied him to the Department of Mysteries the year previously.  Harry was looking fairly green, and kept jutting his eyes over to his parents.  

                At five minutes to midnight, the two groups were the only ones left.  And glances between the two were more and more frequent.  Finally, Harry stood, and walked over to the group of people all now ignoring everything except for him.  He stopped, and looked into the eyes of his parents.  

                Harry cleared his throat, and tears suddenly streamed down his face.  He noticed, however, that it was the same for his mother.  And his father... his eyes were close.  As midnight struck, Harry finally did what the world was waiting for.

                "I... My name is Harry.  Harry Potter.  I'm... I'm... I'm your... your son."     

                  __


	5. Chapter Four: 'Tis Better to Have Loved ...

One Week in Heaven Chapter Four- 'Tis Better To Have Loved and Lost 

AN- I know the last chapter wasn't very good.  But I needed it to complete the second day of the potion.  As you may have figured out, each day of the potion will last one chapter, and it will end when the potion wears off.  (Grins)  Oops, I just gave it away... come on, like the title didn't give it away.  But all good things come to an end, and now that the days of Harry being an ass are done, I get to go into him getting to know his parents.  These are planned, though not as much as the first three, so if you want to see character interaction, tell me!  

This is better than the other chapters, because the plot sets in. Voldemort, prophecy... and setting up for two chapters from now, which is pure fluff. ^^  Awww…..

***__

_~It does not do well do dwell on dreams, and forget to live.  _

_~Do you think the ones we love ever truly leave us?_

_~Albus Dumbledore_

_***_

_                 At five minutes to __midnight__, the two groups were the only ones left.  And glances between the two were more and more frequent.  Finally, Harry stood, and walked over to the group of people all now ignoring everything except for him.  He stopped, and looked into the eyes of his parents.  _

_                Harry cleared his throat, and tears suddenly streamed down his face.  He noticed, however, that it was the same for his mother.  And his father... his eyes were close.  As __midnight__ struck, Harry finally did what the world was waiting for._

_                "I... My name is Harry.  Harry Potter.  I'm... I'm... I'm your... your son."_

_***_

                The world stopped.  And for a moment in time, Harry realized what love truly was.  It was what was before him.  It was family, it was something that was finally there.  And it was amazing, looking into his mother's eyes, so close to his own—for the first time in real life.  

                Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Harry blinked.  He was too afraid to look away.  From behind him, the older man spoke.  But the words didn't matter.  All that mattered was the ocean of green before him, and the salvation it brought.  From fifteen years of suffrage, came now.   

                Lily nodded, and stood.  Fear plagued her son, fear that he would lose them again, if he just broke eye contact.  She smiled, and spoke in the voice that he only remembered screaming.  "We're going to go somewhere where we can all talk, where we won't be interrupted, alright, Harry?"  

He didn't care, as long as he was with them.  As he tried to respond, all that came out was a croak.  "Yeah, sure."  

Harry turned, and darkness came over him, with a fear greater than anything.  He didn't want to leave them, leave their comfort, even just to walk with them.  But Dumbledore seemed to understand.  "We'll be there in a moment, Harry.  We're just headed to my office.  We'll be there before you know it."  

The group walked silently to the office, full of hope and prayer.  

Yet they didn't notice the blonde Slytherin take off from the shadows, headed to his common room's fireplace.  

  
***

                _"So you still have no information for me, Lucius?  Even after I free you and your worthless companions from Azkaban, you have nothing for me?"  Harry spoke slowly, deliberately, to the man in front of him.  _

_                "Master... please... the barriers are created by Dumbledore himself... they will be impossible to cross."  Lucius begged.  _

_                "Cannot you come up with a better excuse," He began to mock the blonde in an even higher voice.  "Dumbledore is strong, and I am a idiot.  Dumbledore stands there, so I must bow to him.  He is a god.  And I follow a fool."  The Dark Lord reverted back to his normal voice.  "Is that what you say?  Are you truly the traitor?"  _

_                Lucius trembled violently, as Death Eaters began to Apperate into the room all about him.  "Master, no, I am not the traitor, I simply wasn't strong enough, Master, I'm sorry..." Voldemort laughed.  _

_                "Crucio," he said, calmly and slowly.  The Apperating Death Eaters cringed at Lucius' fate, but all knew that to attempt to stop it would be subjecting themselves to a similar fate.  _

_                After what seemed like hours, the Death Eaters had all gathered, and the curse was pulled.  Lucius lay, gasping for breath, when Harry finally gave in to the pain in his forehead and screamed.    _

_                Voldemort froze, suddenly, and walked quickly over to Lucius, then passed him.  Over to a mirror on the wall, the one which Harry had seen long ago in his dreams... and Voldemort's eyes stared back at him, mercilessly.  "It seems as though we have a guest, my friends."  He spoke, eyes still focused into the mirror.  "It seems that Mr. Potter has not yet learned occlumency terribly well."_

_                A short laugh came from the back of the room, and the occupants all spun to meet it.  Standing there was a figure, clad in black, who stood in the shadows.  Yet her voice gave it away.  "Harry Potter has much more to worry about now, then little occlumency lessons," Bellatrix Lestrange spoke from behind the veil covering her face._

_                Voldemort looked calmly to her, and Harry froze in his mind.  Realizing that it was important, the dark Lord gestured for her to continue.  Harry screamed, but nothing could be done to stop it.  _

_                "Apparently, a few hours ago, Potter entered the Great Hall with the young Weasley girl.  And when there, after a few minutes, he walked over to a table with two very curious people..."_

_***_

                Harry woke, and flung himself onto the floor as he threw up violently.  Tears welled to his eyes, just as fear clung to his throat.  He could almost see the Dark Lord still laughing, still staring...  and he remembered the reaction he had upon finding out.  The Dark Lord hadn't believed... so there was still hope...

                He turned over to his side, and threw up again.  The red from his eyes still bored into Harry's own, a deep, merciless red; like blood.  The ones that haunted his every thought.  

                Sitting up, he realized that he was not in Griffindor Tower.  He was in an unfamiliar room with no real decorations, just a single bed and a small bureau holding a music box, made of a dark mahogany and adorned with a single ruby on the top.  Curious, he walked over to the box, and opened it; only to find the back of a worn piece of paper on the bottom with a mirror on the top.  His hands found the paper, and flipped it.  

                The piece of parchment was checked, black and white, obviously drawn with a quill. Harry stopped to marvel at the intricacy it held- to get it this perfect must have taken hours upon hours.  However, when he held it, he realized that the white squares weren't perfect—there was a small facet on each of them, in different places.  It took another moment for him to realize what it was—the boxes weren't boxes, but hidden letters.  He looked closer.  In the first box were two tiny smudges in the bottom two corners; a 'T'.  Bringing it back to the bed, he began to read the hidden message.  

                As he worked, he never realized the older man watching him from the door with sad eyes.  

***

                Dumbledore turned his eyes from the couple before him to the door in the corner, behind which was resting their future son.  Harry had entered the room with them, then had fallen into a trance—realizing what it meant and that Lily and James didn't, he moved Harry to his own room and made the decision to explain the truth to Lily and James.

                They were quiet through most of the story, from the prophecy to their deaths, to Harry's first year through the summer of his sixth.  He was careful not to go into any details (for instance he never told them the prophecy's words or that Sirius had been sent to Azkaban), but what he said was adequate.  Dumbledore didn't know how long they would be here, and if they were to revert back to their time in an instant, he didn't want the world as they knew it to end.  

                Lily leaned back onto her boyfriend with a heavy sigh.  Though he had left many things blank, she could infer much from it—the main point being that her son had suffered.  Greatly.  And there had been no one there to help him.  It frustrated her; but she realized that they would be there for him now.  

                James broke the silence.  "So basically, Voldemort's back, and he's after our son?" 

                "Basically.  But Harry has faced him before, remember.  More times that any of the three of us have, believe it or not.  I trust his power, and his abilities, more than any student I've had besides Tom Riddle himself.  In fact, the only thing holding Harry back, in my opinion, was the lack of support he had; he had to do what he did with only the support of his friends"

                "But now he has family, to take care of him, and it'll all be better, right Albus?"  Lily looked up as she spoke.  If she hadn't caught anything else, she had realized that her former Headmaster was avoiding this subject.  And when she asked this, he avoided her eyes.  _Bingo. _

                The older man looked up in time to see Lily's eyes light up when she asked this question.  She, unlike James, had realized that he was hiding something.  He raised his hands in defeat.  "We don't know the truth, Lily, only that the potion that brought you back was an accident.  We have our potion's master,"  At this point James snorted, and Lily hit him playfully, as though to shut him up.  "... we have our potion's master trying to deal out the final details.  However, I must warn you... the news may not be good.  We should have the answers in two days; he's busy tonight."  

                "What the hell would Snivilus be doing on a Saturday?  Surely he doesn't have any friends to go with, or even worse, a..." James gagged at the thought.  "God, too rancid a thought..." Lily punched him again, though this time, not as friendly.  He shot her a venomous look as Dumbledore stood.  

                "I'm going to go and check on Harry, give me a minute."  

                Though they both wanted to talk to their future son, they knew it best not to argue.  

***

                Dumbledore was shocked to see Harry awake, but more so to see him with the paper in his hands.  He let out a small sigh, and knocked on the wood surrounding the door.  Harry looked up, startled, then turned sheepishly red as he lowered his gaze to the paper in his hands.  _So he hasn't deciphered it yet, thank the lucky stars.  _

The elder man walked over and sat next to Harry, and placed an arm around him in a paternal way.  The green eyes never left the paper.  "I told you, Mr. Potter, curiosity is not a sin.  And I don't typically go back on my words..."  

                "I didn't really think, professor, I'm sorry.  I just saw the box, and didn't know where I was..."  Dumbledore nodded.  

                "Have you read the message yet?  It pertains to you and your current situation fairly well."

                Surprised, Harry shook his head.  "No, I've only gotten a bit.  Only 'There's no such... I can't read the next word... as black and white...'" he trailed off, and Dumbledore took the parchment from Harry's hands.  Harry watched as the older man read the paper with concentration, then place it down.  Slowly, Harry turned and made his way to the doorway, and to the stairs leading down to the office.  

                " 'There's no such thing as black and white, merely different shades of gray.  Tom Marvolo Riddle, August 6, 1945.'" 

                He stopped at the doorway, and couldn't bring himself to turn around.  The headmaster continued.  "August sixth of that year... do you know what happened, Mr. Potter?"  

                "Well... wasn't that the day that the first atomic bomb was dropped on Japan?"  Dumbledore nodded, then gestured to continue.  "And then, three days later on August ninth, the US dropped the second one?"  Another nod.  "People say it was the end of the war..."  

                At this point, Dumbledore raised a hand, and spoke in a hollow voice.

                "The muggle war was only the outlet of our war against Grindelwald.  It was on these three days that Grindlewald and I battled our three-day battle that ended the war.  But that isn't the point, now is it, Mr. Potter?  No... I suppose not.  Tom Riddle had just finished his seventh year, just graduated, and had no job that I knew of at the time.  Both of us had grown a mutual distrust for the other since the chamber's opening.  And finally, the day came that we had been planning.  When one of the earlier Order of the Pheonix's had the ability to end this war.  I sat in my room that morning, and a letter came in.  Afraid it was canceling the operation, I opened it instantly.  But it was just a small letter, and this."  He held up the checkered sheet carelessly.  "I opened the letter, not understanding why anyone would send me a checkered sheet at this time.  Upon it was a single sentence, that I'll never forget.  All it said was 'When one serpent is destroyed, a stronger one will replace it, and carry on its place.'  I looked at the paper, and read the message, not understanding.  And I went to Grindlewald's palace, and we fought for three straight days.  And when I laid the final blow upon him, I heard that same saying, about the serpent.  I looked up, to the hill above us, and saw Riddle... but he was no longer Riddle.  He was Voldemort by this time.  And I knew.  Both of us did."  

                Harry looked to the paper in the headmaster's hand, and shook his head.  "Professor, that is a grand story, but what does it have to do with me, and my parents?"

                Dumbledore smiled wistfully.  "When you love someone, you forget who they truly are.  You open the world for them.  And you close your own.  Then if something happens, your life is still closed to them..."  

                Anger flooded to Harry's mind.  "My parents are nothing like Voldemort, Professor!  And you never loved him like I love them!  You even said you distrusted him.  So don't you _dare_ compare them!"  With that, Harry flew down the stairs to his waiting parents.  

                Dumbledore leaned back, and looked into the checkered pattern before him.  "You tried to warn me, Tom... tried to help me save you.  Tried to help me save the only person I'd even considered family, the closest thing I had to a son, and the closest thing you had to a father.  I wish I'd never gone that night, Tom.  Then maybe we'd both have been saved."

***

                Harry rushed into the office, and grabbed his father's arm.  "Come on, I need to talk to you both.  Let's go take a walk."  

                Stealing a quick glance to Lily, James complied, and Lily followed suit.  The three of them walked quickly down to the school entrance, then out to the grounds, wordlessly.  Only when they reached the lakeside did Harry collapse down beneath the same tree that James and the other Marauders had hung out beneath in Snape's pensieve.  

                The three of them sat in a small circle, and Harry leaned back on the tree's trunk, lost in thought.  "So how much did Dumbledore tell you?"  

                "Just that Voldemort was after us, and Peter was our secret keeper; that we were killed, and you went to live with my sister.  That you came into Hogwarts, and ended up facing the Dark Lord numerous times, and last year, you witnessed the death of someone special to you..." Lily's voice trailed off, seeing a sudden rush of pain in her son's eyes. 

                Harry snapped unconsciously, trying to block out the pervious year's memories.  "So you know nothing, then?"  Silence followed, and Harry closed his eyes.  "Well if you two are going to be here with me, then you'd better know the truth..." He didn't notice the glance between his parents, wondering whether or not to tell Harry that they may not be with him for much longer.  But they both could see the pain in his eyes, and that he needed to talk about everything.  They nodded.  

                "From the time I can remember to when I went to Hogwarts, I lived with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley.  They treated me like I wasn't their family... but at least I had a home.  I got my letter, and they weren't to happy, to say the least.  But Hagrid came, and they didn't have much choice.  I went on the train, and made immediate friends with Ron Weasley."  Harry smiled in the memory, and Lily looked lovingly to James.  Harry's voice was coming easier, and he was beginning to smile.  To top it off, he was talking faster, and rushing, as though talking at a dinner table about his day.  "We were sorted into Griffindor together, but Mom, Dad... the hat wanted to put me into Sytherin!  The only reason it didn't was because I asked it to, because I met Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley a few days before, and didn't like his attitude.  So we eventually made friends with Hermione Granger, another first year Griffindor, because we saved her from a Troll!"

                James snickered at the sudden look of horror on Lily's face.  Harry, who was getting into the story, didn't notice.  He's waited so long to tell someone, and now he could- people who actually wanted to hear his stories.  

                "Well, the year went on.  And Professor Snape, he hated me.  Because of you, it turns out."  This time James began to laugh hysterically.  Lily gaped, and turned to James.  "What the hell did you do to him for that?"  James couldn't answer because of the giggles, and Harry smiled.  He could see why Snape hated the man before him- it was definitely mutual.  "Sometime in all this, though, before the troll I think, Snape saved my life, though."  It was Lily's turn to look triumphant, and James stopped giggling.  

                "We were in the Griffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch match, and I was falling off my broom because someone was cursing me, and Snape..."  

                "Wait!"  James yelled, causing a window to slam from the general direction of the school.  Lily smiled, believing her husband to finally realize that their son was in general danger, when he burst out, "You played quidditch your first year?!"  Lily coughed suddenly, and moved to hit James, who wasn't paying attention; his face too full of pride.  

                "Yeah, Malfoy stole Neville Longbottom's rememberall during flying lessons, and I went up and caught it.  McGonagall saw me, and put me on the team as our seeker."  James beamed with pride, and Lily shook her head, giving up.  "And so Snape saved my life.  School went on, and at the end of the year, we ended up going after someone trying to steal the sorcerer's stone under the school.  Hermione and Ron solved some of the locking puzzles, and both sacrificed to help me. I went alone, and eventually came across our Defense teacher, Quirrel, and he was trying to steal the stone for Voldemort!  Voldemort was actually possessing him, and we spoke for the first time, and I got the stone and Voldemort tried to attack and kill me, but he couldn't touch me because of your love, mum..."  

                Lily looked abashed.  "So when I died, I left a protection on you, and it made it so Voldemort couldn't kill you?"  Harry nodded.  "God... Harry..."  

                "So we won that, and I went home for the summer..."  

                "How were your grades, Harry?"  Lily interrupted.  James laughed.  

                "He played quidditch as a first year, Lil, it's okay for him to get bad grades..." Lily's now-common glare followed, and James looked down.  But when she looked away, Harry could have sworn he saw his father wink at him.  

                "The were okay, I'm ranked #23 in my class, which isn't bad.  Hermione is number one, and it pissed Malfoy off that a muggle born can be the best.  But anyway, when I was at the Dursley's for the summer, a house-elf came and warned me not to go back to Hogwarts.  I refused, and Ron and his brothers came and got me and took me to their place for the rest of the summer."  He shook his head gently, hoping his parents wouldn't see that he glossed over the parts that made his mother's sister look bad.  He had pity from the world; he didn't need it from his parents.  "When we went back to school, the chamber of secrets was opened again.  I was in the wrong place at the wrong time once too many times, and then to top it off, people found out that I'm a parselmouth."  He ignored the sudden straitening of his parent's mouths.  "But then Hermione was attacked, and Ron and I ended up going down to the Chamber when Ginny Weasley, his sister, was taken down there.  Dumbledore was gone, so we had no real choice.  Ron and I got separated, and I found Ginny with a boy standing with her.  It was Tom Riddle... Voldemort's past form."  He explained, seeing his parent's vacant expressions.

                "I fought him and the basilisk, and it turned out that he'd been possessing Ginny all year though a diary she had.  I won, and we went back."  Once again, he left out the sword, because he didn't feel like wasting time and answering questions.  "And another year passed.  This time, though, a convict was after me.  A convict with the name of Sirius Black."  

                James snorted, and shook his head at the thought of his best friend as a criminal.  Lily, ever the observer, noticed a small glint of tears in Harry's eyes after saying the name.  But catching onto his lack of answers, she felt it better to ignore and pretend she didn't see them.  

                "All year, he kept coming to Hogwarts, apparently to kill me.  He..." James interrupted swiftly.  

                "Harry, Sirius Black is my best friend, your godfather; he'd never hurt you.  He couldn't hurt a fly."  

                Harry shook his head.  "Please, just listen... he was wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban, because people thought he was your secret keeper.  They thought you betrayed him.  No one knew otherwise, but Pettigrew, who was hiding in his animagi form as Ron's pet.  He escaped Azkaban, and even Remus Lupin, our defense teacher, believed him guilty.  At the end of the year, we all faced each other, and they explained the truth.  But Pettigrew escaped, and Sirius barely escaped with his life.  So ended another year."  

Harry stopped, and looked out to the lake.  This time, even James knew Harry was delaying.  "What about your fourth and fifth years, Harry?"  

Slowly, Harry turned his glance to his father.  "I rally don't want to get into it, so I'll give you the abridged version.  Go to Dumbledore or Lupin if you want to know the details."  

"A dark mark shown in the sky the night after the quidditch world cup started it all.  Then the Triwizard Tournament was played at Hogwarts, and I was chosen as the fourth champion; a Death Eater hiding as our defense teacher ensured it.  I was doing well, but all around the world, disappearances were occurring.  When the third task happened, the other champion and I took the cup together.  It was a portkey.  We were taken to a graveyard, where he was killed and my blood was used to resurrect Voldemort.  We dueled, and because our wands share a core, priori incantem occurred, or the reverse spell effect.  You all came out of his wand, and blocked his vision as I ran.  The minister didn't believe me, but Dumbledore stared up the Order of the Phoenix again.  I went home."  

James opened his mouth, but Harry stopped him.  "I told you, I can't say it all again... ask Dumbledore.  Let me just finish, please..."

"...and so when I was attacked by Dementors the next summer, the order brought me in." He left out the bit about the trial; it was irrelevant for the point at hand.  "I lived with Sirius and my friends until school started.  No one believed me, and so I kept close to my friends.  The defense teacher was put in place to ensure that I didn't spread 'rumors' as they called them, so she took it upon herself to make my life miserable.  I was banned from quidditch.  Hagrid was eventually fired.  And then, right before Christmas, I had a vision of Voldemort possessing a snake and poisoning Mr. Weasley.  Except I was the snake... so everyone thought he possessed me.  Snape started teaching me occlumency, and it never really worked.  McGonagall was hurt and taken to St. Mungo's, Azkaban was broken open, and Dumbledore was forced out of Hogwarts... there was no one to turn to when it happened.  Voldemort sent me a vision of himself torturing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries... and so I went there with Ron and Hermione, and Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood; three people from an illegal defense against the dark arts club that I formed.  It turned out that he was luring me to the department to retrieve the prophecy I'm sure that Dumbledore told you about...  we fought the Death Eaters, and Sirius came to help me with the rest of the Order, and he started to fight Bellatrix Lestrange, and then..." Harry stopped, choked, and started again.  "And then..." 

He couldn't do it, couldn't bring himself to say it.  Finally, he stood, and gestured for his parents to follow.  He walked to the willow, pushed aside the branches, and pointed; all before walking back to the school.  

With a worried face, the two looked down to the headstone, and froze.  Lily's eyes widened, and James fell over backwards and let out a long cry.  

Dumbledore, who had been watching from the first word from the willow tree, shook his head, allowing the wind to wipe a tear from his eye.    

***

                Harry ran until he couldn't any longer, and he fell winded onto his stomach.  Tears matched the dew upon his eyelids, and he raised his eyes to see the stars all above him in the glorious sunset.  It was beautiful.  

                A small snake in the bushed caught Harry's attention, and he called for it to leave him alone in parseltongue.  The snake obliged, and turned away from the grieving boy.   

                Voldemort slithered away, laughing at the irony of the situation.       


	6. Chapter Five: One Week in Heaven

One Week in Heaven  
  
Chapter Five- One Week in Heaven  
  
AN- The last chapter was slow and boring, according to my beta. ^^ Harsh love... it's the best. Any how, this chapter is the fluff I've been promising in your e-mails and author notes. Here, Harry gets to know the parents he's wanted to know for a while. Fun. ^^ And this is, let me rephrase, THIS IS MY FIRST 'HAPPY' PIECE EVER. In case you missed that, I've been writing for five years, three years on this site, twenty-six chapters/stories, and this is the first non-angst or drama piece that I've written. So this chapter is a first, and I'm not expecting high results. I'm not typically talented in happy writing, I'm a depressed, hormonal teenager. ^^ So just give me the truth.  
  
***  
  
~It does not do well do dwell on dreams, and forget to live.  
  
~Do you think the ones we love ever truly leave us?  
  
~Albus Dumbledore  
  
***  
  
Harry ran until he couldn't any longer, and he fell winded onto his stomach. Tears matched the dew upon his eyelids, and he raised his eyes to see the stars all above him in the glorious sunset. It was beautiful.  
  
A small snake in the bushed caught Harry's attention, and he called for it to leave him alone in parseltongue. The snake obliged, and turned away from the grieving boy.  
  
Voldemort slithered away, laughing at the irony of the situation.  
  
***  
  
"Why did you let him get away, my lord?" Bellatrix's quiet voice struck through Harry's mind. Accept for the fact that this time, he wasn't Voldemort, but a merle an observer. To top all of this off, Harry knew for a fact that Voldemort knew he was there.  
  
The gaunt man sighed gently and glanced at his loyal servant; obviously torn between sending a crucio her way or answering her question. "You are still young, Bella. You still don't understand many things in this world. The prophecy you and your companions were supposed to take for me last year? What did it say?"  
  
Bellatrix stared. "My Lord, we have no idea; no one does. It shattered during the battle..."  
  
The dark figure interrupted. "Exactly. The prophecy could hold anything, from the fate of the Potter boy to the key to my immortality. For all that we know, it could be revealing to the beholder that Potter is immune to my attacks. Had I attacked the boy there, he would have yelled, and I would have been trapped as the serpent until I was out of the bounds placed on the school. I would have been killed by the muggle-loving fool. I went simply to find out more, after your important revelation, Bella." He stopped pacing, and rose his eyes up to the spot Harry was watching from. "And quite a revelation it was, correct, Mr. Potter? The dead returning... quite interesting."  
  
Harry straightened slowly, not taking his eyes off those of the Dark Lord's. Even though it was impossible... Harry knew that Voldemort could see him there. And judging by Bellatrix's confused stare, Harry guessed that it was just the two of them off in their own little world.  
  
"I thought you would be more careful of your dreams, Potter," His high, cold voice echoed through Harry's mind. "...after last time. I didn't think that you were this much of a fool." His hand slipped beneath the black cloak, and came forward again with his wand. "Enjoy it while you can, Potter. Life is short, and I can assure you, theirs will be shorter. Everyone you love, I will destroy. You will wish you were dead, boy, more than ever before. Be ready, the war is about to begin."  
  
With that, he spoke the killing curse, and Harry woke with a start.  
  
***  
  
James looked over to the woman asleep in his arms, and smiled. "I'm a lucky man, Moony. Any time that I get to be married to her, I'm the luckiest man in the world." Lupin laughed.  
  
"True, true James. I'm sure I heard you say that at least fifteen times a minute from the day you got married on." He reclined back, and looked to his long lost friend. "You were the happiest man I've ever met, James."  
  
"What was our wedding like?"  
  
He paused, looked to the ceiling in remembrance, and grinned even wider. He alone noticed Lily's eyes shut a little too tight for reality. "It was in the middle of the war, remember. You two both worked for the Order of the Phoenix, against Voldemort. So security had to be tight, but because of Lily's being a muggle and inviting her muggle family and friends, it couldn't be enclosed completely."  
  
James shook his head. "Forget about the security, and tell me about the wedding."  
  
Lupin feigned hurt, then continued. "It was huge, five hundred or so people. One of the largest weddings in centuries because it was an old pureblood family and a muggleborn family combining-something that hadn't happened since Voldemort's power began. Everyone was so happy, Prongs, you'd never imagine. Everyone from school was there, even Snape and the Slytherins. The hall was magically expanded, and there were white flowers hanging everywhere. There were three groomsmen and two brides maids- Wormtail and Jorkins were the first to walk down, then Charlotte McKinnon and I. Since Lily's father has been dead since she was born, Sirius walked her down the isle as the best man and the father at the same time. He gave her to you, and you both said your own vows, then it was over."  
  
"What were our vows, Moony?"  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you, Padfoot. You two had known them forever, from some adventure you went on together. Long, long before you were married apparently. They were beautiful."  
  
"Give me at least a clue, with my luck, we already said them, and I don't remember."  
  
He laughed at the hint of a smile that played across Lily's face at James' words; who still had no idea his girlfriend was awake. "Basically, you told us later than it came from a time when you both were imprisoned, and about to die. You both thought it to be the end and began saying your last words. Then you escaped, and ended up using your last words to each other as your vows."  
  
A soft knock on the door ushered in the elderly headmaster. "Good afternoon, James, Remus... Lily." James jumped as Lily began to giggle. He glared accusingly at Lupin, who was laughing as well, then gave up and smiled.  
  
"So where's Harry. Albus? I thought he was planning on coming here after he woke up."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I don't think he particularly wanted to see me, after a number of comments I made last night. But you'll be seeing him today, don't worry." He broke the frown, and smiled a weak smile. "Today there's a quidditch match, Griffindor vs. Slytherin. Your son is the captain, and the game is starting in a few minutes. Come watch-I know it would mean worlds to him."  
  
James grinned. "Like I'd miss quidditch."  
  
***  
  
Scarlet and emerald robes flashed entered the field as the two teams got ready to warm up for the game. And when Harry looked to the professor's box, he wasn't surprised to see his parents sitting with Lupin and the Headmaster; and was even less surprised to see the scowling face of his potion's professor.  
  
From the box, Colin Creevy began to commentate. "For number one ranked Slytherin, it's Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Morris, Oberon, Linter, and captain Malfoy." Cheers rose from the Slytherin section, and Harry nodded. The three new chasers and new keeper, Morris, Oberon, and Linter respectively, were all fairly small, and no doubt agile. And with the Griffindor beaters? Harry knew he had to catch the snitch fast, and rely on the three chasers to score enough to keep the game within 180.  
  
"And for second-placed Griffindor, it's Ron Weasley, Kirke, Sloper, Bell, Ginny Weasley, Finnigan, and Captain Potter." Harry lowered his head and silently counted to five, before turning to nod at his own team and take off to ride on their warm-up lap.  
  
He never looked at his parents, afraid of loosing his edge if he did. He knew the Slytherin team was good this year and Malfoy had gotten obviously better. Nothing could take his mind off the team, and the game they were about to play.  
  
Hooch's whistle blew shrilly after a few minutes of warming up, and Harry flew to the center to meet with Malfoy.  
  
"I know your two teams have a history here, boys, but I want a good game. So try not to kill one another, alright?" Malfoy never broke his glance on Harry's eyes, and Harry never broke the gaze either. Hooch sighed and flew off, knowing there to be nothing she could do. Their gaze remained. Harry finally decided it time to have some fun.  
  
"I saw your dad in the stands, Malfoy. What did he pay to have Fudge let him off?" Or maybe there were other arrangements..."  
  
Malfoy flew at him angrily, and Harry dodged to the side at the last possible second, only getting a mouthful of green material. Hooch yelled, but it was too late; the game had begun.  
  
Harry's eyes glanced the crowd before he saw Malfoy dive into a spectacular feign; ripping too close to the ground for it to be real. He didn't even bother to follow, only to use the time for searching. Angrily, Malfoy swore and took off in the opposite direction; yelling at his teammates to go faster.  
  
"Worried, Malfoy? Afraid to displease your daddy?" Harry called out, trying hard not to get himself killed by a bludger flying his way.  
  
Malfoy smiled, and a pit formed in Harry's stomach. They both stopped flying to talk, much to the booing of the crowd and yells of their teams. "Yeah, I am. But I'd be more worried about how your own parents see you play; you know, it being their first time and all."  
  
***  
  
James groaned. "What the hell is he doing, talking to the enemy? In the middle of a game..."  
  
A short gasp from Lily made him jump up, and turn, only to face...  
  
...Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"People can talk in the middle of a battle, Potter, I assure you it is quite common," the swaggering voice stated lowly, and he paused before continuing. "...but I haven't found it beneficial for anyone on your side."  
  
Dumbledore stood with Snape at his side; paler than usual. "You shouldn't be here, Mr. Malfoy. You may be free in the eyes of the law, but here, you are not."  
  
"I've just come to watch my son play quidditch, Dumbledore. That isn't a crime, is it?"  
  
The older man sighed, and sat between the blonde and the formerly deceased. "Let's enjoy then, shall we?"  
  
***  
  
Harry broke the glance out of pure shock, and raced away to the other side of the field. Thoughts raced, but he pushed them away in an attempt to focus on the task ahead. On winning the game.  
  
He saw Ginny racing with the quaffle, and heading for the goal. A quick look at the score reminded him that he should be working; it was 120 Slytherin to 110 Griffindor. But as suddenly as the game began, he felt the worst pain he ever dreaded; his scar began to burn.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle had taken after Ginny, against the whistling of Hooch. Amidst the pain, Harry took off downward to the girl and the two boys attempting to hurt her. As he got closer, his scar burned more heavily; it was like he was on fire.  
  
Finally he reached her, and threw himself between Ginny and the two beaters. He waved for her to run, and she took off. Facing the two Death Eater's sons, Harry took his wand out and cursed them before they could utter a word; gaining their wands before stunning them both and sending them floating gently to the ground.  
  
He raced to Ginny and looked at her face, still trying to hold back the pain in his scar. Crabbe had gotten her a bit, and she was gently bleeding down her cheek. He wiped it away, and called a time-out. Hooch, pale as a ghost, nodded and called it.  
  
***  
  
Lily gripped James' hand like a vise, and Lucius smirked over to them. "Your son is quite then hero, isn't he?"  
  
"And yours is a damned soul condemned for a future of hell," stated James with an angry glare. Lucius laughed.  
  
"Hell must be better than Heaven. Tell me, how is it up there?"  
  
Dumbledore stood. "Leave it. There is nothing for us to fight about here and now." He turned to Lucius. "Go and tell your master; it doesn't matter now. You are no longer welcome here."  
  
Lucius stood, no longer smiling, and faced Snape with a frown. "I'll be seeing you later, Severus. We have much to discuss."  
  
With that, he walked off.  
  
***  
  
A flash of gold caught Harry's eye, and he took off. Malfoy, who had been trailing him, followed. It was a race down to the last second, when Harry pulled ahead to catch the snitch.  
  
The crowd erupted into cheers from three of the houses, and Harry sighed in relief. The pain in his forehead seemed to dull a bit, and he turned to his team with a slight smile.  
  
***  
  
In the locker room, Harry and Ron were resting against the lockers, talking about the game. Ron seemed to believe Harry's mystery pain to be from Malfoy, and Harry couldn't help but agree. Or at least hope that that explanation would hold true.  
  
"I just don't get why Malfoy would do that. It never hurt around him before."  
  
"But it hurt around Umbridge last year, didn't it? And He wasn't possessing her at the time, right Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, but still... it's just nerve wracking. And now that Voldemort knows about my parents..."  
  
The door flew open, and in walked Hermione and Ginny, change and looking like they were about to go off to the muggle mall. It was only when Ginny spoke did he remember why.  
  
"So anyway, you heading over to Hogsmeade later?" Harry mentally hit himself. He had completely forgotten in the last few days' events.  
  
"I'm not allowed to go anymore, remember? Because of the prophecy and all?" Ron grinned.  
  
"That never stopped us third year, did it? Listen, the five of us want to go down there in an hour or so. Bring your parents if worst comes to worst-it'd be cool to hang with them; maybe they know some more passages or whatever."  
  
Hermione gave her boyfriend 'The Look', and he looked determinedly away. But even Harry could see he was grinning still.  
  
Harry stood and walked to the door. "I'll go talk to them now."  
  
Ginny looked from the ground. "I'll be along a bit late, I have to finish some things up. I'll meet you outside the Hog's Head at seven." They all nodded, and Harry took off.  
  
The walk was beautiful, and Harry took time to 'Smell the Roses', as the old saying went. He had no idea where they would be but he hope they weren't with Dumbledore, and wasn't keen on running into the Headmaster. Harry knew he had been wrong, but still wasn't ready to admit that.  
  
Passing Sirius' grave, he slowed to a stop and stared. Like always, tears clamored to his eyes, and he desperately fought them back. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. But it was too late.  
  
"You know, you could just tell them instead of hiding all your pain."  
  
Harry looked up from the grave to see the potion's master glaring down at him with his typical look of hatred. He glared back, still believing the older man to have played a part in Sirius' demise. But something was different in his tone, something that actually bothered Harry more than the usual biting words.  
  
"You pity me, don't you?" Harry spoke without thinking. As he raised a hard to cover his mouth, Snape turned to face the other direction.  
  
"I don't pity you, Potter. What I pity is he who stands in your position."  
  
"If this is about the prophecy..." Harry sighed.  
  
"It isn't." Came the brisk, cold statement.  
  
"Then what the hell is it about?"  
  
Snape began to walk away, back turned to the youth. "Language, Potter. And you will find out soon. I shouldn't be the one to tell you."  
  
Harry noticed a hint of sadness in Snape's voice, but pushed it from his mind.  
  
***  
Seeing his parents sitting at a table outside a small café, Harry pulled his friends over quickly. "Hey mom, dad, how are you?"  
  
The two looked down and muttered a 'good', and Harry sat with the others. "These are my friends. This is my best friend Ron Weasley," Ron turned a shade of red and waved. "...his girlfriend and my other best friend Hermione Granger," Hermione nodded a polite hello. ".and my roommate Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood. I've only really gotten to be friends with them in the last year, but we can trust them." His parents nodded, and shook hands with a flushed Neville.  
  
"Guys, you don't have to be nervous, these are..."  
  
"Michael and Catherine Charlatan. Brother and sister duo from Fluxor Academy at your service." Lily interrupted, looking pointedly towards the crowd nearby. Harry, realizing how stupid he was, nodded. The seven of them stood, and took off to walking the streets wordlessly so there wouldn't be any risks.  
  
When they hit the main road, however, James laughed richly. "This place really hasn't changed, I'll tell you that much. Everything used to be exactly as it was when we were your age. I love this."  
  
The large group moved into a side ally, where Ron suddenly let out a huge gasp. "I'd don't believe it."  
  
Before them stood a shop with a large sign outside- "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'. And inside the window stood...  
  
"Little brother! Proprietor! How grand it is to see you. Come in, come in!" Rang Fred's voice through the streets.  
  
They laughed, and the seven of them headed for the door.  
  
Inside was a whole other world. Mirrors and shelves and signs littered the walls, as well as the floor and ceiling. Candy and objects were everywhere, so much that you couldn't see any of the original room. And it seemed that even then there wasn't enough room for everything- so objects floated randomly, some even flying and hitting them on the heads. The music in the background was an intoxicating song, one that was enchanting to listen to; until Harry noticed that it kept using his name.  
  
He turned to Fred. "What is this group?"  
  
Fred laughed. "We came up with this last week. Whoever is listening will head their favorite type of music."  
  
"So why do I keep hearing my name then?"  
  
"That's the joy of it. People listen for hours typically before they realize that all it is, is a beat with them repeating their name over and over. A great joke; it sent two people over the edge the other day though. But it helps you."  
  
Ron spoke up. "How can it help you hearing your name over and over?"  
  
"Because you can tell if the person you're with is vain. Last week, we had one very pretty girl in here. Lee kept insisting it was to 'check him out', then she came up and asked him if he wanted to go out. Quite hilarious in the end; Lee brought her out and all she kept doing was asking to look into his eyes. He was all peachy-keen until we got back, and he looked into a mirror."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
He grinned. "Transfigured his eyes into mini mirrors."  
  
The group laughed, and Harry walked over to Fred. "By the way, these are my two friends. They just graduated last year, and are here on a graduate program." Fred took Lily's hand and kissed it gently. "Does this lovely graduate have a name?"  
  
"We both do. Catherine and Michael Charlatan." James lied with ease. Lily glared at him for a moment, realizing the lie that they had to now live. Fred pulled back, a bit despairingly. Well, I'll leave you and your husband be, then." James nodded.  
  
Ron thanked his brother, and the seven of them walked off to meet Ginny. When the got outside though, Lily slapped James.  
  
"We are not married, and now we have to act like it! James Michael Potter, I swear to the Great Maker..."  
  
James, with a look of horror on his face, shook his head. "Lillian Catherine Evans, you know I love you. And we will get married someday. I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry..." He took her hand, and she sighed.  
  
Harry checked his watch, and gestured to the main road. "We've gotta meet Ginny in a few minutes. I really can't wait for you two to meet her, she's..."  
  
"Smart," supplied Hermione with a wicked grin.  
  
"Beautiful," stated Luna, looking dreamily away.  
  
"Sexy," supplied Neville, snorting.  
  
"My sister!" yelled Ron, moving to hit the three others as Harry blushed a new shade of red. "Not that I'm against you two finally going out, but I swear, sexy? Ginny? And don't you have a girlfriend, Neville?" He nodded, and the two of them began to argue.  
  
His parents did notice the look on Harry's face though, and couldn't help but smile along with him. "She's a special girl, son?" Harry looked up in horror, while the others broke off the fighting to laugh.  
  
"Harry and she have loved each other for God knows how long. But the two of them are too damned afraid to make a move. It's funny as hell." Hermione supplied, and Harry moved to hit her playfully.  
  
"Isn't that how our relationship started off, James?" Asked Lily with a grin. They all laughed again. "Remind me to have James give you 'The Talk' later on..."  
  
While he was blushing a deep red, Ginny chose that exact moment to see them and walk over.  
  
"The Talk, hm? Well I'm fairly sure that Harry and I won't be needing that for a while." Ginny said plainly, unabashed. He groaned.  
  
"It's parents talk, Ginny. Ignore them." The two adults laughed, and Ginny still stared forward. "Ginny, these are Michael and Catherine Charlatan. Mike, Cat, this is Ginny, my friend from school."  
  
"Very good friend," interrupted Hermione with a grin.  
  
"Let's go, please. There's a lot of street to shop, and we only have an hour or so before everything closes." Harry stated, trying desperately to hide his blush.  
  
They walked in silence for a moment, before James started again.  
  
"You see son, when a man and a woman are ready..."  
  
"Shut up dad."  
  
***  
  
Snape walked into Dumbledore's office, and stared immediately. "He knows, Albus. Lucius told him, he saw it in Harry's mind, and he came to Hogwarts in his animagi form... it all fits. They are in danger, and they are running off to Hogsmeade to play family. Why in hell's name did you allow them to go out there, knowing what we know?"  
  
Sadly, Dumbledore looked up. "Severus, we found something last night. The potion, there was a flaw in it..." He leaned over and whispered into Severus' ear, afraid to say the words out loud.  
  
Three figures entered the office, laughing.  
  
Harry looked to the forlorn Headmaster, and gave an apologetic glance.  
  
"Harry, there's something we have to tell you..." Harry interrupted.  
  
"Let me go first. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, Sir. I was wrong, and I feel awful. You may not see it by the way I'm acting, but these two are making me laugh." He gestured to the two people next to him. "Professors, I think everything's changed now. I've spent my whole life waiting to die first in the hands of my relatives, then in the hands of Voldemort..." He shook his head. "But now, I don't want to die. I want to lie. And I have a reason to now, something I've never had before."  
  
"I've never had a reason to live. But with parents... I'm ready to win the war. Let's do this, so we can rebuild the world."  
  
Snape raised a hand, and spoke. "Potter, the prophecy said that you had a power he didn't know about, we have still yet to find it..."  
  
"The power is these two. I know it is. Because as long as they're here, I'll win."  
  
The two professors froze, as the reunited family laid down on the couch together. "We're going to sleep here, if it's okay, professor. We want to be together."  
  
And Dumbledore silenced Snape, nodded, and the two walked out on the doomed family; sleeping without a care in the world.  
  
***  
  
Notes- This has taken about three or four weeks. Sorry to be so delayed, but I kept getting stuck on the quidditch scene. You'll probably notice it was very rushed and odd, sorry about that, but I needed to update. The next few scenes should be extremely easy to write, as they are all fairly planned and depressing. You all know what's happening next. ^-^  
  
Review... please... 


	7. Chapter Six: The Future Without You

One Week in Heaven

Chapter Six- The Future Without You

AN- Okay. ^^

Number one- I'm writing this all late tonight to update tomorrow. Add to that the fact that my left hand is wrapped about double its size with ice because I think I sprained it during basketball... yeah, sorry if there's a few typo's. 

And there are only really three more chapters, and an epilogue. So we're more than halfway done. And as you'll take notice... yes, I finally made up 'review reviews'. Funfun. ^^ 

I'll leave you to the chapter then. 

Enjoy. 

***

__

~It does not do well do dwell on dreams, and forget to live. 

~Do you think the ones we love ever truly leave us?

~Albus Dumbledore

***

"The power is these two. I know it is. Because as long as they're here, I'll win."

The two professors froze, as the reunited family lay down on the couch together. "We're going to sleep here, if it's okay, professor. We want to be together." 

And Dumbledore silenced Snape, nodded, and the two walked out on the doomed family; sleeping without a care in the world. 

***

Sunlight filtered through the tiny window in the corner of Dumbledore's room, and Lily opened her eyes slowly, enjoying the feeling of James' arms around her and her future son resting his head on her stomach. _Heaven..._ she thought gently, watching for a long time the sun rise above the hills and mountains lining the sky. She shifted gently after a moment, resting Harry's head upon her boyfriend, and stretching as quietly as possible as not to wake them.

Walking down to the Great Hall, however, she caught sight of Severus Snape walking in the same direction. He looked up to her, and gestured gently towards the small transfiguration classroom that they had shared once long ago. The two of them walked in, and sat down at two desks across from each other.

__

Lily craned her neck to copy down more notes, and the Slytherin by her side laughed at her. She turned and faced him. "What?" 

"You just look stupid, that's all, mudblood." She glared. 

"Go die, Snape."

She hated him. 

He hated what she was. 

"Lily, I have to talk to you about something, and I'm going to have you tell James after."

__

He raced after the redhead, embarrassed still at the event that Potter had caused him moments earlier. She had tried to defend him, and he owed her an apology. She came into view. 

"I'm sorry Lily." 

She glanced up. 

"That's the frist time you've called me that... first time I haven't been just a mudblood to you..."

She hated the way he used to make her feel about herself. 

He hated the way he was changing for someone 'not worthy'. 

She glanced up, and looked into the eyes of her former friend. 

__

Snape was sitting alone at the table, and Lily leapt over to him. He glanced up and smiled. 

"What's made you into the happy bunny, Lil?"

"James just asked me out, Sev! I'm going out with James Potter!"

She hated that he could make her laugh more than the one she loved. 

He hated the fact that she changed who he was sometimes. 

"Anything, Severus. What's going on?" 

__

"There's something I have to show you." Severus said in a low voice. She nodded, and the two of them excused themselves from the Great Hall. 

He pulled his sleeve up, and showed her the Dark Mark. 

"Severus... what is that? Why do you have a tattoo?" 

But he didn't answer. 

She hated not knowing him as well as she used to. 

He hated the thought of letting her down by being who he was. 

"The potion that allowed all of this to happen; we did a number of experiments with the phoenix tears and such."

__

The two of them sat across from one another at the table, laughing at a joke Lily had just thrown out. Finally, after a moment, Severus took Lily's hand and looked at her eyes. She was floored- he'd never looked her directly in the eye before. 

"I love you, Lily."

He hated what she had done to his life in the darkness. 

She hated herself for not feeling the same. 

"Alright... what happened?"

__

It was the graduation dance, and Severus disappeared with Lily into the Forbidden Forest so they wouldn't be overheard.

"What's so important, Sev? James is going to kill me if I'm not back soon..."

He looked at her, in her spectacular dress robes, and smiled. 

"Lillian Catherine Evans, will you marry me?"

He hated his past. 

She hated her future. 

"He added seven extra tears. You've been here for five days tonight. You two have two days left alive."

__

Severus looked at the morning paper, as he always did. Being a Death eater, he had to keep up with all of the news that surrounded the war and such; however boring it was. 

He turned the page, and froze. 

Lily waved, wearing her wedding gown, holding James.

She hated not giving anything up for him. 

He hated giving up everything for her. 

***

The loud bell rang, and Harry happily gathered his books and headed for the common room. Sixth year meant only two or three classes a day, and Harry was lucky to have them all right in a row earlier, giving him from lunch on with only free time. 

He caught Hermione's eye and the two of them began to walk down to the Great Hall, laughing about their Care of Magical Creatures lesson that morning which had ended with Ron being attacked by a pixie. He was less than amused when he saw the two from inside the hall, and raced over to shut them both up amidst much laughter. 

Luna and Neville walked over from the Ravenclaw table, and the three friends made smooching noises under their breath until Neville threw a roll at Harry. He smiled. He was happy. 

Ginny came in, and walked straight over to the group. Harry turned a shade of red remembering their last encounter with his parents the day before, but she took his hand and dragged him away before he could say anything. 

"The headmaster needs to talk to you, Harry." Their paces quickened. "He's with Snape and your parents down in the dungeons." 

The two of them walked together, and Harry looked down to see her hand at her side. With a quick breath, he took it in his. She slowed and gave him a quizzical look, but then smiled, and the two stopped outside the dungeons. 

"Ginny, why are you here? You have classes in a few, shouldn't you be eating when you have time?" 

She smiled, and threw her hair back. With a slight grin, Harry remembered when she used to giggle incessantly, and was glad she grew up a bit. 

"I can eat anytime. I think that it's better to be here with you then to be up there watching my four best friends all over each other..." He nodded, and sucked in air. This was his chance. 

"Ginny, I have to ask you something." 

She turned a bit more red, and nodded. 

"You were right the other day when you told me that I should love. Ginny... I was so afraid of losing someone that I loved that I was afraid to love in the first place. But you were right."

He smiled a genuine smile, and turned so he was looking into her eyes. "Ginny, I..."

The door to the dungeons flew open, and out came two shocked teenagers and a very pale potion's master. 

Harry swore under his breath, and looked to Snape. 

"What?"

Dumbledore came out, and looked to Harry, who was horrified to see tears in the old man's eyes. 

The potion's master spoke with a voice of nothingness. "The potion was an anomaly. The effects will only last one week, or only until the night after tomorrow." 

Harry froze, still holding Ginny's hand, and whispered. "Meaning?"

"Wednesday, October 31, at 10:34 p.m... Lily and James Potter will go back to their natural time. They will cease to exist here." 

***

Darkness settled, and hours passed. The night saw a boy, sixteen, sitting on an empty plot of land; simply watching the stars. Finally, the two adults that watched him walked over, and the three of them sat together, looking to the ground before them, where two gravestones shone in the moonlight. 

Author's Notes- POLL!!!!!!! 

Read this and then answer in a review. The ending chapter is the one after next. There are two versions; one is the typical, happy ending; it's fun and will make you smile. 

Then there's another ending, where you will cry and cry; and enjoy I hope. It's more realistic, and all. 

POLL

Upload the last chapter's happy version. Upload the last chapter's realistic/depressing version. Upload both, and cry and laugh at the same time. 

Review Reviews:

PhoenixPadfoot89- You're my most faithful reviewer for this. If you have aol or aim, I'd love to talk to you sometime. THANKS! :Glomps:

Atrixo- Thanks. ^^

Charlie- Are you the same person that sent me the e-mail about 'Dear Harry'? I took your opinion into mind, and I'm going to upload a story called 'Let Me Fall' that deals with the final battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort, and Dumbledore's death and all. Thanks again!

Plaidphoenix- Thanks for your comment, but then you never reviewed again. ^^ 

Avlyn- That was the thing that bothered me about all of the James/Lily/Sirius/whoever returns stories that I've read- none with the exception of the Mirror of Paradox (that's not to say there aren't more, but that's all I've read) have a realistic (in Harry's world) way of them returning. 

Emma- Thanks! 

Meg- Thanks!

GinnylovesHarry- I hope this lived up to your hopes. And by the way- I LOVE your penname. Too true. ^^

Ginny- Again, my goal for this was to make up a REAL reason for Harry's parents to return, because they were bothering me so much. And I know this is nowhere as good as most of them, but I lived up my hopes of a plausible reason it seems. 

Nitte iz- See the entry above. ^^ And I hope the chapters following cleared it up. 

Kneazles- That was one of my best reviews... :Tears:

Schmidie-lee83- Thanks!

LadyLilyPotter- I did. ^^

SexiglassesSNOG- I did read your stuff like you asked, and I loved it. ^^ 

Kurbani- Hmm... ^^ I'm writing a piece right now, 'Let Me Fall', and already wrote a piece, 'Dear Harry', which I think answer your question. In my opinion, Dumbledore felt to Riddle as he feels to Harry, but then he made one mistake, and feels responsible for Voldemort's fall and that's why he fights so hard against him. 

Lolly6- Thanks!

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana- Thanks. ^^ I pride myself on my Dumbledore most of the time. And I don't like my Harry/Lily/James as much... but thanks. 

Hermionegreen- Nope, Voldemort felt no pity for Harry. I think the next chapter cleared that up though. ^^ Thanks. 

Dearc Aillse- Thanks!

Little House Girl- LoL. When I read Sirius' death... all I could think about was how much I love Bellatrix. She's my muse now. :Bella grins from my shoulder: 

DarkDestiny2000- Thanks!

HarryGryffinGirl- My shortest review ever, but I still love it. ^^

Sarah- I already pity him... heheheh... :Evil grin:

EriEka127- Thanks!

Angel74- Thanks!

SiriuslyObsessed- Thanks!

WhiteRose101- I did. ^^ And I love your name. 

Nelly- Confusing... sorry... tell me what to work on and I will. 

Thunderjam- Thanks!

Little Elflet- I really want to thank you for this comment. It meant a lot. 

Nightspear- Thank you so much! This meant a lot!

Façade1- Thanks! 


	8. Chapter Seven: Too Soon, Part I

One Week in Heaven

Chapter Seven- Too Soon

AN- Here we go. 

I'm trying to finish this by the New Year, with only this and the endings left. And since I'm stupid and failed my driving test, I'll have more time to work on it. 

This is, again, part one of this chapter. It sets the stage for the important section of it; figure it this way, when I wrote down bullets of the events in the chapter, of the nine only two were completed in this. But I found it necessary. 

By the way- in talking to some of you, you're assuming that the happy ending is where Harry's parents end up staying longer/forever, and the sad on is where they have to leave. You couldn't be more wrong if you told me that Voldemort will be dancing in a ballerina costume. I guess I mislead you- the 'happy' ending will still (hopefully) make you cry. The depressing ending... let's just say that you're going to need a few boxes of tissues. 

Point two- no, I don't believe that Severus and Lily were in love. ^^ My muse just ran with that, and I thought it sounded good and worked with the story. Also some people had trouble with the flashbacks and what they meant. If you didn't understand what happened, here's a play-by-play rundown of the flashbacks. 

*He hates that she's not a pureblood. She hates him for being him. Third year or so. 

*He realizes that she isn't just a mudblood. She realizes that he isn't a heartless bastard. Fifth year. 

*He hates that Lily can change his demeanor. She realizes that he can make her smile more than James. Sixth year. 

*He realizes that she has made him ashamed of being a Death Eater. She realizes that her best friend might not be who she thought he was. Seventh year beginning. 

*He knows now that he has changed, and isn't just a Death Eater because of her and loves her for it. She doesn't love him, because she loves James, but doesn't want to hurt him. She also is beginning to realize that he might not be on her side of the war. Seventh year middle. 

*He asks her to marry him because he loves her and is willing to back the Order for her. She loves James, but feels guilty about Severus. If you couldn't tell, she walked away from this. Seventh year end.

*He realizes that she didn't love him like she loved James, and she was no longer there for him; and he begins to hate himself for almost giving up the dark for her. She hated that she couldn't love him back, feeling she betrayed him. Two years after graduation. 

Anyway. ^^ 

Hope you enjoy this; it's most possibly the most depressing thing that I've written in years. 

***

__

~It does not do well do dwell on dreams, and forget to live. 

~Do you think the ones we love ever truly leave us?

~Albus Dumbledore

***

Darkness settled, and hours passed. The night saw a boy, sixteen, sitting on an empty plot of land; simply watching the stars. Finally, the two adults that watched him walked over, and the three of them sat together, looking to the ground before them, where two gravestones shone in the moonlight. 

***

James scratched his head, and looked down to the letter on the desk in front of him. It explained everything to Harry, everything he knew he would never bring up to him, things he could never talk about. He just couldn't figure out how to sign it- he still felt odd saying 'love' to the boy, only knowing him for the short time he had. 

There was a knock on the door and James was surprised to see Snape standing there, glowering his usual glower. However, Snape then gestured, and James stood. "Do you need something?"

Snape frowned even more. "I came to ask you if you were interested in going out to brunch in Hogsmeade, Potter." 

James laughed. 

"Dumbledore made you ask?" He didn't answer. Finally, James nodded, and the two walked out of the room. 

"You know, there is a quick way there if you're interested." Snape looked u quizzically. 

"Are you serious?" 

James nodded. "Padfoot and I used it a lot when we'd forget birthdays." Snape scowled more. 

"And your son has found it, Potter." 

The younger man looked up proudly. "Really? So he has taken after me." More silence. "What, no snappy retorted comment for 'Potty'?" 

Snape slowed to a stop. "Let's just go, James." 

James was too shocked at the gesture of ignorance to notice that he called him 'James'. 

***

Harry opened the door slowly, praying that Ginny was there. 

__

She looked up from the couch. There he stood, holding the door as if for dear life. 

"Ginny..." His voice failed him. 

__

But she understood. 

"Your parents... you should be with them now. We have our whole lives ahead of us. You only have a day with them." 

He nodded and walked away, wishing that there was some way he could have both at the same time. Even though there wasn't. 

Inside he cried. 

__

Inside she cried. 

He walked away. 

***

James laughed and raised his hand into the air. "Another, Rosmerta!" 

Snape grinned. "You sure about that, James? Sure you can handle another this early in the morning?" 

"In talking to you, I could use more." They both laughed. "I'm not drunk, Severus. Just relaxed." 

"Famous last words." 

Rosmerta came over and handed them both a water, grinning. "That's enough for a teacher and a barely legal child there." The two of them nodded, and settled back down. 

"You know I hate you, right?" James lowered his drink. 

"Really? 'Cause you know, I thought you were just a bit too tense over the whole Death Eater thing." He shot back sarcastically. 

Snape smiled and took a sip. "Lily knew." 

"Did she now?" He nodded. "I knew you two were friends..." 

"I asked her to marry me."

James froze. "You did _what_?" 

"Asked Lily to marry me. During the graduation dance-"

"That she went with me to..."

"-after our song, _Secrets, _came on-"

"That's our song..."

"-and right before we decided to spend the night."

James spat out his water. "_What_?"

Snape grinned even larger than before. "Possessive, Potter?"

"No, just disgusted by the fact that I indirectly slept with you." 

"Only once. And it was when you two broke up, after your time, so don't worry yourself." 

James took a large gulp. "You're serious?" 

Snape simply sipped some more, and asked for the check. 

"You love her, don't you?" James' question echoed his mind. "And that's why you left the Death Eaters. You loved her, and you knew that they were going to kill her." 

"None of those are correct, Potter." He paused. "I thought I loved her, yes. But that wasn't the reason I left the Death Eaters. And I had no idea he was going to kill her- he never wanted to. Just your son." 

Another long pause. 

"Then why did you leave them?"

He didn't answer. He never did. 

***

Silence echoed through Hogsmeade except for the beating of a woman's two racing footsteps; stopping only when she ran into the two men exiting the pub. 

The two figured froze at the words spoken by the woman, and then raced off into the distance; into the shadow of Hogwarts. 

Bellatrix Lestrange grinned from the Shrieking Shack, and set the signal for the plans to be put into motion.

***

"So he's just gone missing. You've just lost the boy who lived." Snape's voice shot through the crowded room. "You all know how important this is. How important he is. And yet you allow him to simply wander off out of the grounds because of some fight he has with his girlfriend?"

Ginny looked away, slightly red at the amount of faces that faced her. "I told you, I just told him that he should find his parents. I never told him to go wander out of grounds." Snape opened his mouth to retort, but Dumbledore interrupted. 

"It doesn't matter how he left, but how we're going to get him back." 

Lily looked up. "James and I will go to the edge of the forest and wait by Sirius' grave... that's where he usually returns to." 

"I'm going with you two." Everyone was shocked to hear Snape's voice echo through the room. "I need to speak with them." The Headmaster nodded. As they were walking out, however, Snape paused next to him and whispered in his ear. 

"I'm leaving straight from there to go to Riddle Manor. He wants us there by three, and I need to get there early and speak with him to clear all of this up. I'll be gone until Monday, perhaps, or Tuesday of next week. Just be careful here- we still don't know what the problems are with the potion- I'll make sure it's alright until I leave, then you're in charge Albus. Modify their memories when Harry's not looking- the potion may go volatile and cease earlier than expected." 

No more good-byes were needed.

They never were. 

***

Bellatrix Lestrange waited, nineteen of her lord's best surrounding the area awaiting her command.

***

Harry sighed from the top of the Astronomy Tower, and spoke to the wind. 

"I love you, Ginny."

***

Part One End


	9. Chapter Eight: Too Soon, Part II

One Week in Heaven

Chapter Eight- Too Soon, Part II

Notes- This is the last solid chapter- the calm before the storm is over. Like the last one, this is merle a stage setter- the final chapters will all be based on what happens here and I still am not sure about the endings- funny, this thing was planned chapter by chapter, literally scene b scene, and I don't know the end. ^-^ 

And why does everyone think the end of the last chapter was Harry about to kill himself? He's HAPPY people. Not psyco-suicidal. ^-^ 

Dedicated to Disco Biscuit, who randomly found my livejournal and gave me the beautiful review for 'Drowning'. 

***

__

"I'm leaving straight from there to go to Riddle Manor. He wants us there by three, and I need to get there early and speak with him to clear all of this up. I'll be gone until Monday, perhaps, or Tuesday of next week. Just be careful here- we still don't know what the problems are with the potion- I'll make sure it's alright until I leave, then you're in charge Albus. Modify their memories when Harry's not looking- the potion may go volatile and cease earlier than expected." 

No more good-byes were needed.

They never were. 

~

Bellatrix Lestrange waited, nineteen of her lord's best surrounding the area awaiting her command.

~

Harry sighed from the top of the Astronomy Tower, and spoke to the wind. 

"I love you, Ginny."

***

"Promise me you'll take care of him, Severus." 

"And you'll give up all of the bullshit with my memory?" 

A soft slap echoed through the air. Then a laugh. 

"Leave him alone, I know what he means." 

"So you two are over your little arguments?" A pause. 

"Yeah."

"Completely." 

The footsteps slowed to a stop. 

"He's not here." 

Severus looked all around, and took a seat on the small rock bench carved into a rock next to Sirius' grave. "I guess he's not." 

Lily and James moved completely into the clearing. Moving to their old friend's grave, Lily looked up to the sky. "It's quiet..." 

Bellatrix moved her hand. 

Twenty Death Eaters stepped from the woods into the clearing. 

Snape flew up from the rock and threw his wand forward, but everyone knew it was hopeless. Bellatrix smiled. 

"Come on, Traitor. Our Master is quite interested in your explanation of why you left us." Snape looked quickly over to the two people on his left. They were frozen. "And I wouldn't worry too much about your little friends there, _Sevvy._"

"Do we even need to guess what became of you, Bellatrix?" Lily snapped back, stepping forward to her. One of the Death Eaters moved towards her, but Bellatrix gestured him back, smiling. 

"I became a Death Eater. One of the best, and his most loyal, if I may add." She snapped back, brushing her limp hair from her face. 

"Became the Dark Lord's whore," Lily spit. 

Everyone froze, including Bellatrix. Her eyes turned to stone, and she moved over to Lily and slapped her across the face. Lily looked down only for that second, before raising her eyes to the darker woman's insolently. 

Bellatrix finally smiled an evil smile, and backed up. "Take them back to the manor, boys. Our lord will be quite interested to see them again." 

***

Harry shot up from the couch he'd been sleeping on in the room of requirement. Quicker then ever, he raced down the corridors and slammed on the doors before him. 

The knock made Ginny jump. The headmaster looked up curiously from talking with McGonagall and Lupin, and walked over to the ancient door.

He opened it, and from behind him, Ginny gasped. 

__

"Harry," she exclaimed, her voice barely over a whisper. 

***

Lily's eyes fluttered open, and she placed her arm down to move herself upward form the cold floor. Foreboding washed over her, and she felt the uncanny feeling that someone was watching her. 

As she glanced upward, she was greeted with a sight that she had feared her whole life. Voldemort. He rested backwards in his throne, looking down upon her with an unreadable glance. A smile crept across his face slowly, and Lily held back the urge to scream. 

"Lily Evans," he spoke in his high voice. "A pleasure, I assure you."

She used the energy she had left to stand. "A pleasure I could do without, I assure you." He laughed, and stood himself. 

"Relax, Evans. I have no reason to kill you. As long as the two of you remain here, your son will never be conceived. And even if he does come to be, I will kill him. You see, if he is gone, then I have this world."

Lily listened with half an ear, with one though racing through her mind. _If he simply keeps us here, then tomorrow we will fade back to our time and he will have failed. _

As if he could read her mind, the Dark Lord began to laugh louder than ever before. 

"Oh, I believe I forgot to mention something," he said in a low voice. Death Eaters brought Severus and James forth, and the Dark Lord looked to each of them quickly before finishing. "...the potion. I'm sure you all were ever so sure that as long as tomorrow night came, then you would return and be safe. Bad news, I'm afraid." 

Severus was the first to realize the truth, and he let out a scream of absolute terror at his mistake- the mistake that would cost them their lives in the end. 

"I was the one who replenished your supplies, wasn't I, Severus? And the one who showed you the phoenix potion the day before? I'm surprised at you, Severus. Typically you'd notice a trap immediately."

James looked over to his girlfriend, confusion and fear written across his features. It took a glance from her to have Severus close his eyes and whisper his mistake. 

"The potion is permanent." 

***

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Mr. Potter," the Headmaster said softly, sitting down and rubbing his long fingers against one another. "...the potion wore off a day early. Severus had an idea that it may, and we didn't want to tell you. I'm sorry, Harry."

"But I saw them in his manor!" Harry yelled, trying to get their attention to the severity of the situation. "Bellatrix had just brought them all into his chamber, and he looked at them and laughed! Please, you have to believe me!" 

McGonagall stood. "Like we believed you last time you had a dream? Mr. Potter, do you remember what happened then?" 

Harry looked down, tears racing suddenly down his face. Dumbledore looked reproachingly at McGonagall, but didn't say a word. "Harry... we know the potion wore off. Severus was taking James and Lily out so you wouldn't have to witness it."

He didn't say a word, just looked down with anger and sadness weeping from him. 

"Ms. Weasley? Please take Mr. Potter back to Griffindor Tower." Dumbledore stated softly. 

Wordlessly she stood, and took Harry's hand. They walked out of the room, and slowed to a stop. 

"I believe you, Harry." Ginny whispered. "And I'll go with you..." 

Harry interrupted her immediately. "I'm not going anywhere. Dumbledore was right. There will be no rescue party this time." He began to walk again, and they walked in silence until they reached the portrait. 

"You know you're right, Harry." 

He turned slowly to face her. 

"No. I'm wrong. As I've been too many times before."

Ginny took his hand in hers. "You've never been wrong before, Harry." 

He pulled away. "So I was right last year? I brought you all into danger and I got Sirius killed. How was I not wrong?" 

"You made the world realize that he's back! How many lives did that save? And before you go into it, you've done so much! You've protected everyone form him so many times!"

"And I've never been able to save anyone before." He whispered. 

Ginny grabbed his hand more forcefully this time. 

"You saved me, Harry." 

"Voldemort was trying to kill you, and if I'd realized it sooner, you'd never have gone down there!" 

Ginny shook her head. 

"No, I wasn't talking about that." 

Harry looked into her eyes. "When else did I save you?" 

A smile crept over her face. 

"Ever since I've met you, Harry." 

He looked at her more closely. 

"You saved me from just being another Weasley. From being happy with what I was. You taught me the important things in life. You taught me about happiness, Harry. You taught me about love." 

Harry looked away. 

"Don't say it."

"Why not Harry? It's the truth." 

"Because everyone who tells me they love me dies. Everyone who cares about me suffers."

Ginny pulled his face, so his eyes looked at her. 

"And I would willingly suffer a thousand lifetimes of death and suffering to be with you here in this on moment."

He didn't move, just stared with fear in his eyes. 

"I love you, Harry. And nothing will change that." 

Harry pulled away from her gently this time, and began to walk inside the common room. 

"I wish that I was someone else, Ginny. Then this may work." 

She screamed in her mind. "Is this about the prophecy?" 

He nodded. 

Ginny closed her eyes, and with pain weighing on her heart, she nodded. "Even though I don't know or understand it... I know. When it's all over, I'll be there waiting. Fight your battles, Harry. Take your time." 

He faced her. 

"Thank-you, Ginny." 

He grasped his broomstick that he'd abandoned in the corner after the game. 

"If anything happens, Ginny- tell Dumbledore that I don't regret it. And thank him for me, Ginny. Tell him that, will you?" 

With that he raced out of the room, leaving Ginny standing there, a heavy decision on her heart. 

But then again, she had no choice. 

"Tell him yourself, Harry." 

***

Over London, a dark cloud formed. It spread quickly, over from country to country in minutes, causing darkness to fall over everything- hiding the entrance of many other creatures that began to roam free. 

People watched in horror from their homes as dementors and giants wandered the streets, Death Eaters and dragons flew the skies- many creatures known only in storybooks began to take their world. 

Fires formed quickly, forcing them outside and into the path of destruction. 

Hell began to rise from the depths of earth, and seep over the world. 

***

The cloud had barely reached Little Hangleton before Harry landed, using the darkness as cover. 

Screams of muggles and cries of dragons muffled his footsteps, allowing him passage towards the manor without distraction. 

A sudden crunch of a leaf behind him and Harry jumped around, wand pointed directly at his assailant's heart. 

It was Neville. 

And Luna. 

And Hermione. 

And Ron. 

And... Ginny. 

Harry didn't lower his wand. 

"What the _hell_ are you all doing here?" He snapped in a quiet voice, still fearful of the screaming from the village. 

"You thought we'd let you go alone, Harry?" Whispered Ron fearfully. "We're your friends, we're not going to let you go alone." 

"I thought you would've learned your lesson after trying to ditch us last year Harry." Hermione spoke softly. 

"And I though you all would have learned that following me can only lead to suffering?" 

Ginny smiled. "And I thought I'd made it clear that I'd follow you to the death."

A sudden snap from the woods behind them, and the six were bound in ropes. With horror, Harry looked up to see Bellatrix grinning from a tree in the corner. 

"And so you will, Ms. Weasley. You'll just be getting that death you keep bringing up." 

***

Notes- :Groans: One more. And with the way I set this up, there's only going to be one ending. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it just... happened. The other ending was the happy one where Lily and James went back, and Harry lived happily with Ginny. But damn my muse, now the potion was faked. 

So I'm hoping to have the last chapter up soon. If it isn't, flame me. 

__


	10. Chapter Nine: The Power He Knew Not

One Week in Heaven 

Chapter Nine- The Power He Knew Not 

Notes-  Well, it's been quite the ride.  July 28th to when I update the epilogue, which I'm going to make January 28th so I've been on this for six months.  As I said last chapter, this is the end.  I'm not going to put up the other ending just to make this all happy- because in reality there are no happy endings.  So here we go- here's the end to the story.  

Summary- A potions accident leaves Harry with his greatest desire—James and Lily, as they were before the fateful night of their death.  However, he learns in time that this accident will be reversed in one week; so he has only a short time to get to know—and let go of—those he has once loved and will again.  

***__

_~It__ does not do well do dwell on dreams, and forget to live.  _

_~Do__ you think the ones we love ever truly leave us?_

_~Albus__ Dumbledore_

***__

_Ginny smiled.  "And I thought I'd made it clear that I'd follow you to the death."_

_A sudden snap from the woods behind them, and the six were bound in ropes.  With horror, Harry look ed up to see Bellatrix grinning from a tree in the corner.  _

_"And so you will, Ms. Weasley.  You'll just be getting that death you keep bringing up."_

_***_

"So this is the end."  

The Dark Lord backed away from Lily Evans, smiling.  

"If you three will excuse me, I have an appointment with destiny."  

James slammed forward, his bonds sustaining him easily.  The older man laughed, and walked from the room. 

Each footstep he took, more darkness filled the world outside.  The storm raged.  People died.  And he, Voldemort, was a step closer to the end of the war he would win.  

Soon. 

Entering the throne room, he looked about at the sight that greeted him- hundreds of Death Eaters all lined the room, along with what had to be thousands of dementors.  Add those to the numbers around the world...

And in the front was his most loyal, his mistress, his Bellatrix Black-Lestrange.  

Holding Potter.  

A wicked grin streamed across his face.  Hundreds shuddered at the sight; imagining themselves in the place of the boy before them.  

Harry raised his head slowly, petrified by the sight that surrounded him.  There was no escape for him, or his parents, or his friends—this was the end of the war.  And Voldemort knew it.  

Bellatrix let him go, and he stumbled forward to the Dark Lord.  Silence reigned in the room.  Only the steps of the Dark Lord, walking towards him, could be heard.  He stood, ready to face death as his father had.  

He rose his eyes to meet those that would condemn him.  

"So here we are, at the end of all things," Voldemort whispered.  But even the whisper echoed through the room.  "...at the end of this war, at the end of this time, at the end of your life.  But then again, they are all connected now, aren't they?"  

He paused to look deep into Harry's eyes and chuckle.  

"What did the prophecy say, that Dumbledore felt it so necessary to protect you so long?  That this world has lost so many to protect you?  That everything revolved around in this war?"  

Harry gathered his energy to speak.  "What's the point?  This is the end, what's the point of giving you the satisfaction of knowing?"  

The Dark Lord's grin faded a bit, and he backed off.  "I've waited over fifty years to rule.  The ideal I hold has waited thousands of years.  What's a few extra moments if it will satisfy me?"  He raised his wand.  Harry braced himself and Voldemort laughed again.  

"I'm not a fool, Potter.  I know no pain to you will be your downfall.  And I know it won't hurt you as much as what I have in mind."  

He turned, and faced Neville, held by Rodolphus Lestrange.

***

"So this is it, hm?"  Lily asked softly, not really caring which lover answered her.  Or if she got an answer.  She just wanted to talk, to pass the time, until the end happened.  

James reached over and took her hand in his own, pulling her over to him in the process.  He didn't speak.  

"He's going to kill Harry and then us, I don't care what he says; he won't risk keeping us alive."  

James pulled her so that she leaned on him.  She closed her eyes gently.  

"And we'll all be together in Heaven, won't we?  All of us; and we'll have a giant party.  The world won't matter anymore.  We'll be happy then, after everything ends."

Severus looked away from the two and through the bars.  "It must be nice to have something, someone to look forward to seeing."  

James glanced to his former enemy.  "Severus, everyone knows what you've done now. I'm sure that everyone will welcome you with open arms.  Forget about the sins you've committed.  If it weren't for you, we would never have gotten half as far as we did."

He smiled weakly and looked away once more.  

James looked down to Lily in his arms, and smiled.  "You know, Lils, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.  And this is probably the most opportune time we're going to get."  

Lily sat up and faced him, holding his hand.  "What?"  

"I know that you always wanted to have this a magical moment, but if this is all we get then I want to make it the best it can be.  And even is our future is only a few moments, I want to share it when I'm promised to you."

Lily looked into his eyes; tears running down her cheeks.   

"You know James, you've got the worst timing in the world."  

He chuckled, tears brimming his own eyes.  "I know, Lily.  I know.  But still..."  

She nodded.  "James, if you're trying to ask me to marry you, then just ask."  

"Lily Evans, will you do me the honor of living the rest of your life promised to me?"

She didn't speak, simply rested her head on his shoulder.  "Hold me until the end, James.  Just hold me and make all of this go away."

Snape walked over to them slowly, and moved his hands under his cloak.  He finally brought out a band, the same band that he had offered Lily that day long ago.  "It would be my honor if you two would use this ring as a symbol of your promise."  

James took it, and placed it on Lily's left hand.  

***

_"Crucio," _Voldemort whispered, and Neville fell onto the ground screaming.  Harry leapt forward and tried to hold Neville, but it didn't seem to matter.  No matter what he did, it was only more pain for Neville.  Finally he gave up, and fell next to his broken friend with a sob.  The Dark Lord broke the curse.  

Neville lay there blubbering, and Harry only moved his arms to hold his friend.  "Neville... I'll tell him, I'm sorry..." 

Neville choked.  "No, Harry, don't give him that satisfaction... this will happen to us either way..." The Dark Lord laughed as Harry nodded.  "Just... fight him, okay?  Give him hell for us, Harry."  He whispered with a soft snicker, imitating Fred and George.    

"Perhaps another will change your mind then, Potter," he purred, and gestured carelessly to the group of Death Eaters.  

Malfoy stood, holding Ginny.  

Harry stumbled backwards as Ginny tried to fight her captor in vain.  "Harry, listen to me, don't tell him!" 

"Your choice, Potter," Voldemort whispered in his ear, raising his wand to her.  "Just tell me the prophecy and end this all for all of you."  

Harry looked, terrified, behind Ginny to see the others all there, bound, fear falling with each tear.  "Ginny," he croaked, moving to her.  "Ginny... I told you not to come, that if you loved me this would happen..."  

Her eyes, glowing with tears, somehow smiled.  "And I told you I would suffer a thousand lifetimes of hell to love you, Harry."

Voldemort's mouth opened, and he spoke the incantation.  

Harry held Ginny as she screamed.  

The curse lifted, and Harry spoke softly; looking into the horrified eyes of the one he loved.  __

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."  

The world stopped. 

Harry smiled weakly, and nodded to Ginny.  "It isn't worth it, Gin.  I don't have to deny it anymore now."

"What?"  She replied, frozen by the revelation.  

"I love you."

***

"It's quiet..."  

James looked down to Lily, who he'd thought was sleeping in his arms.  "Yeah, it is."

"Is it over?"

Neither answered.  

***

_Every student in Hogwarts was gathered in the Great Hall, awaiting news- news that would change their lives, either way.  _

_Even the ceiling of the Great Hall was dark.  People clung to one another, not talking, only praying for the news that would never come.  _

***

The Ministry workers hadn't had a chance to escape.  

_They all huddled in the lobby, watching the fireplace, not knowing what would come out next.  _

_They waited for anything, even death._

_***_

The patients of St. Mungo's all waited in their rooms, allowing death to overtake them.  

_They had all been preparing for death since they had entered.  _

_***_

_Led by candlelight and a smaller man, Dumbledore found his way down the empty corridor and to the only occupied cell.  _

_The three occupants glanced up for death, and were greeted with life._          

***

"Don't you think that he was a bit foolish to leave no one guarding our cell?"  Snape asked his mentor.  

Dumbeldore sighed.  "He has them all gathered upstairs to bear witness to the end of the war if they aren't out in the world right now.  Trust me, no one is planning on leaving on a rescue mission with the state of the world right now."  
  


"It's that bad?"  Dumbledore nodded.  

Peter Pettigrew looked away.  "He has the world now.  And when the killing curse lands on your son..."

James stood slowly and glared at his friend.  "Why should we trust you?"

Dumbledore placed an arm on the small man cowering before him.  "He suffered so much, Severus.  And he is only risking by bringing me here."  James and Lily looked away.  They had forgiven him in their minds, and he knew it.   

"You four should go.  Get upstairs, and wait in their rooms.  It will be the safest place for you all until the end."

James shook his head.  "Where are you going, Albus?"

"Upstairs.  Harry will die if I do not go."

"And you think that we aren't coming?" Lily asked gently.  "If he loses, then won't the world?  He needs the help he can get.  We're going with you."  Severus and James nodded.  Peter looked sick to his stomach.  

Dumbledore turned to hide the tears in his eyes.  

"There are no people I would rather go to the end with besides you four, my friends."  

***

"So that's the big secret.  That we will bring one another's death." He laughed.  "Cliché, Potter."

He stood slowly, letting go of Ginny's hand.  "Not my choice."    

Voldemort raised his wand.  "You should thank me, Potter.  If you won, then you'd be immortal.  You would never be able to spend eternity with the ones you claim to love."

Harry moved in front of Ginny, shielding her.  He closed his eyes.  "Let it end.  The fight is over.  Just let it be quick for everyone."  

"As much as it pains me to admit it, I admire you, Potter.  And I will grant you as much."

And he spoke the words that would bring the end.    

***

The door flung open, and the four people froze at the sight of Harry being engulfed in green before them.  

Lily screamed and fell to her knees as James let out a deep breath.  Pettigrew turned and threw up as Dumbledore took only a single step back.

Harry looked up, as the breath escaped his lips.  Looked from his parents to his friends to Ginny...

He opened his mouth but nothing came out.  No air was entering.  He was falling.

_But I'm not dead._

Through the window he saw the darkness roar, and dive; felt the world dying beneath him.  

Voldemort let out a triumphant yell, and the dementors surged forward to him.

But I'm not dead.  

He moved slightly in his mind, but his body didn't obey his command. 

But I'm not dead.  

But I'm not dead.   

"But I'm not dead."   

***

"Expecto Patronum," Harry whispered, not even holding his wand.  "Expecto Patronum..."

Harry couldn't see.  All he could make out was a glowing white shape, thrusting itself all around, fighting back the crowd of dementors and Death Eaters.  

He felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him up.  "Here," Dumbledore's voice said harshly.  "Your glasses."

Harry put them on, and looked before him.  

Thousands of figures; Death Eaters, dementors, giants... all fleeing from the center of the room.  In the center was his patronus.  

A dog.  

Sirius.  

He turned to see his friends all against the wall with shock, and his parents with Snape and Pettigrew.  Repressing the urge to lash out at the smaller man, Harry faced the headmaster.  "How am I alive?"

Dumbledore looked up to him.  "I don't know, Harry.  I'm assuming that it has to do with the 'power he knew not' from the prophecy, but I'm not sure..." 

Although terrified of the answer, Harry asked.  "What do I do now Professor?" 

"We end this." Voldemort said from the center of the room.  

He stood there, wand in hand, Sirius' form at his feet.  The patronus was dead. And Voldemort was angry, facing Harry with malice and hatred.  

His men formed a circle around the group and the wall that they occupied.  They were trapped.  

Harry moved forward, fighting against his fears and the whispers of the people behind him.  

Voldemort watched as Harry met him in the center of the room.  "Winner takes everything, Potter."

Harry nodded.  "Winner takes this world."

A soft glow covered him, and Harry felt comforted.  He felt the warmth he'd felt only in his dreams when his family held him. 

He felt love cover him, protecting him from any spell that Voldemort could throw at him.  

Voldemort went straight for the kill, and Harry simply raised a hand to deflect the green light that surrounded him.  He froze, and yelled out something before apperating with a bang.  

His minions did not move.  They remained there, watching, afraid of what would happen if they took his life in their hands or even tried.  Harry turned.  

"What now?" He yelled, and Dumbledore smiled.  

"End it."    

Harry closed his eyes.  "Take me to him," he whispered under his breath.  "Take me to the end."  

The dead obeyed, and lifted him to Godric's Hollow, where the end awaited.  

***

The darkness stopped, and people began to flood from their sanctuaries.  The streets lined with people watching the sky, waiting for word on the destiny of the world.     

***

"I know you're here, Voldemort."  Harry spoke softly.  "Let's end this." 

Voldemort came out from behind a tree, and into the clearing where Harry's house once stood.  

"So this is what it comes down to.  What the future of everything comes down to."

"What do you mean?"  

The older man laughed.  "Can't you see? Can't you understand why you're alive?"  Harry looked at him, and he laughed again.  "You survived when you were a child because of what you and your friends call 'love'.  The killing curse lingers on you.  And tonight proved it.  You are covered in the curse, and it is trying to complete still, Potter.  Once the prophecy is fulfilled, the power will fade away because it won't be needed any longer.  

"Once the prophecy is fulfilled, the love saving you will go away.  And the curse that it saved you from will be free to take you."

Harry remained silent.  Because, all along, he knew it.  

"Will you kill me, Harry Potter?  Will you give up on life, to be immortal?  As long as our battle rages, you will live with those you love.  That's what you want, isn't it?"

***

Ginny led the crowd of people I love down the hill.  

I looked up to them and smiled. 

I blew a quick kiss to her, but she already knew. 

She knew all along. 

This wasn't the end, but the beginning.

***

Notes- I wish for you all to read the notes at the bottom of the epilogue as to why this ended the way it did and why I only put this ending up.  Basically, my uncle fell ill with cancer when I started this.  As it progressed, so did this story.  And this story will end this week.  Unfortunately, so will my uncle's life.  It made me realize that sometimes, happiness will not be evident.  And you will find a new beginning 'in every darkness' as Marnie (Wolfmoon, author of In Every Darkness) would say.

So here's the end.  And the beginning.  Epilogue will follow.  

Who knows what tomorrow holds

Laying in my bed tonight

Who knows what doors will open

When the eyes of life loose sight


	11. Epilogue: Sunday's End

One Week in Heaven  
Epilogue- Sunday's End  
  


Notes- I'm leaving these for the end. ^-^  But as for the title, I know it comes from the upcoming movie, but I felt it really fit what was going to happen here... even if I'm not sure even now.  I had every action in every chapter planned, so this is kinda different.  Deal.  

Summary- A potions accident leaves Harry with his greatest desire—James and Lily, as they were before the fateful night of their death.  However, he learns in time that this accident will be reversed in one week; so he has only a short time to get to know—and let go of—those he has once loved and will again.

***__

_~It does not do well do dwell on dreams, and forget to live.  _

_~Do you think the ones we love ever truly leave us?_

_~Albus Dumbledore_  
  
***  
  
_Ten Years Later..._  
  
***  
  
Ten years had passed from the time that the war ended. Ten years which the world used to rebuild itself, to rise out of the darkness that once surrounded it, that everyone used to form a new life.  
  
Ginny Weasley lived her life on, enjoying every breath she took. She took part in the weddings of her brother and Hermione, Neville and Luna, and even James and Lily. She bought a small house in the country to live in, where she ended up inviting everyone else to come and live because their lives had become so intertwined. To her, life was perfect except for the void which Harry had filled.   
  
And it was never filled; she never dated again in her life. Never looked at anyone else. Because whenever she did, she looked back on that one moment on the hill, when Harry had looked at her so strongly that their love was able to defeat him. No one ever questioned their love; even though she had only been fifteen at the time. The thing that it had done in ending the war was enough to prove that, and she never forgot.   
  
Towards the middle of the ninth year from the end of the war, Ginny fell ill with headaches. Healers found the source to be cancer, a disease that plagued both muggles and wizards alike. She fought it bravely for five months as it spread and then receded like a deadly tango that took over her body. But nothing could be done- it the end, Virginia Weasley went home from the hospital one last time.   
  
Everyone that had known her flocked to the small country house, and she would spend time with each until she began to feel it taking over her completely. In the last few days, she only allowed the six friends and her parents and brothers to see her. Not even baby Harry, James and Lily's youngest, was allowed in the room. One night, she called each of them in turn and told them something that they would remember forever, her last words to them. Lily was the last, and her words haunted the older woman until her last day- 'Harry's calling me'.   
  
Lily stood outside the door on the last night, and listened as Ginny spoke to those dead, saying over and over that she wasn't ready yet and just to give her a bit more time. Listened as Ginny spoke to her late brothers Charlie and Percy, to Cedric, to Dumbledore, and to her grandparents. And kept repeating, over and over, that she wasn't quite ready.   
  
They all went in the next morning and spoke to her, and she smiled as she always did. It was only when the last person had left the room to get breakfast when they heard the deep sigh from behind them, and realized that she had left.   
  
Someone once said 'Tell me how he died... I'll tell you how he lived.' Ginny fit this- she died happy, content- but missing something deep inside, something that could only be brought by death in the one she loved. And everyone knew that. So although they were sorry to say goodbye, they knew that this was what needed to happen.   
  
Because now Ginny was with the one she loved, and although dead, Harry had begun to live. And so had she.   
  
The prophecy had been fulfilled. 

***

Notes- This is the end. 

I wish to express my feelings upon completing this story.  Six months ago, I began this hoping to have fun and write my first successful chapter story.  And although it turned out worse than I'd expected, I learned so much.  The time I spent writing this I would not have spent any other way.  

I would like to thank Briana ( IsleofSolitude) for beta-ing this story and knowing exactly what to say and when.  

I also wish to formally dedicate this story to Brian Paterson, my uncle, who truly was this story.  About the time when I started writing this, he fell ill with cancer.  And as the story progressed, so did his cancer.  

He died on Sunday morning.  He followed the same path that Ginny did here, calling in his family and friends to say goodbye the night before and then talking all night to his dead relatives, before dying after his family left that morning.  

So I guess that I want to just say goodbye to this story and to my uncle.  It's been a ride, but all good things come to an end.  

_Open your arms_

_Close your eyes_

_Fly away from here_

_Unto the open skies_

To Brian Paterson.


End file.
